Don't bring me back to Life
by chazza
Summary: Buffy winds up in another dimension married to William. (It has some sexual content) COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Buffy lay on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to work out what she was doing there and how she had gotton there. She didn't have the courage to call for anyone and was just staring. She was having hard time trying to work out where the scaring she could feel came from. There was a faint scar on her stomach and she could feel one on her back, it was very long. She struggled to sit up and found her strength to be greatly diminished, she felt like she was normal (without slayer strength). She stretched slowly and slowly pulled the needle out of her hand wincing as it came out. She felt her head and noticed her hair was quite long making her think she might have been there for a while.  
The last thing she remembered was fuzzy, something about blue and pain but otherwise she was having trouble remembering what had happened.  
  
Buffy got up slowly and walked to the door and looked out, her body was having trouble staying up but she pushed her self to hold the handle to keep her upright. Upon seeing no one around she walked back to the bed and found the call switch and pressed the button and sat back on the bed calmly waiting for someone to arrive.  
  
The person that stuck there head in looked at her surprised and could only stare at her. She smiled and said "So going to tell me what the hell I am doing here?"  
  
He looked taken aback and said "Err well you had an accident, no one expected to wake up! Do you know who you are?" She rolled her eyes and said "Well duh, I'm Buffy Anne Summers, who're you and what accident?" He looked shocked and said "Right Ms Summers, you were in a car accident, just let me get the doctor, don't move".  
  
She sighed and watched him go and tried to remember this car accident. Also the way he said her name made her think something more was going on. He came back rather quickly with a female doctor following who looked rather excited.  
  
She came over to Buffy quickly and started taking her pulse and blood pressure and checking for damage. She asked "What year is it?" Buffy replied with "2001". The doctor nodded and said "Your name?" "Buffy" "Mother?" "Joyce but she died early this year" The doctor kept going and said "Father" "Hank and he's a bastard". She nodded again and said "Last thing you remember". Buffy bit her lip and said "A blue light and agony." The doctor hmmm and said "Well as far as I can see without running a cat scan you seem to be in perfect health. We still need to run a few tests but it is a miracle you survived without any brain damage."  
  
Buffy nodded and said "So going to tell me any time soon what happened and where my sister is?" The doctor tilted her head and looked at her chart and said "Sister?" Buffy nodded and said "You know Dawn, yah high, brown hair, pretty, 14 turning 15 my little sister?" The doctor looked at the man and gave him a look and turned back to Buffy and said "You've never had a little sister Buffy!" Buffy raised her eyebrow but quickly said "That must have been a dream then." The doctor narrowed her eyes and said "Right. Anyway, you were in a car accident, your family will be very shocked and happy to find out your alright after so long." Buffy raised her head and said "How long?" The doctor once again looked at the man and then back at Buffy and said "2 years." Buffy was glad she was sitting down because she knew she would have fallen. All she could say was "Oh".  
  
The doctor touched her shoulder and said "Is there someone you want us to call before we contact your father?" She thought about it for a second but knew the only person she wanted to talk to other then her friends was Angel. She nodded and said "Can I borrow a phone book and a phone". The doctor nodded and said "There are also some phone numbers on your chart. After your done and with the support of your friends, we will finish with the tests." She nodded and the doctor left the room with the man yet to be named.  
  
The doctor came back after a few minutes and handed her numbers and phone book and told her that they would check her every 5 minutes to see she is ok.  
  
Buffy looked down at the numbers and saw three names; William O'Connor, Liam O'Connor and Hank Summers. One name familiar although the other two might be an alias. Buffy looked in the phone but didn't find what she was looking for. She sighed and put her hand to her head before grabbing the phone and dialling the number she knew so well just in case. Of course it turned up disconnected! Buffy sighed and looked back at the names on the list. She dialled Liam's number first, the name was familiar to her but she didn't know why. The phone was picked up on the third ring by a female;  
  
"Hello" "Um hi, is Liam O'Connor there" "Hang on" "Liam, phone, Dawn put that down" Buffy gasped at the name but didn't say anything. A males voice said "Hello" Buffy's eyes went huge when she realized who it was, she said softly "Angel?" "Who is this?" Buffy held her breathe but let out in a rush saying "Oh god, it is so strange, one minute I feel like I am dying and then they are telling me that it's been two years, I don't know what is happening. I'm so confused, and then your name Liam it is." "Buffy???" "Yes" Silence "But your in a coma" "Hence the strangeness" "I'll be right there".  
  
Buffy put the handset down staring at it before pressing the nurse's button and waiting for the doctor. She came within seconds and Buffy said "Can we do the tests now before he comes". The doctor nodded and said "It won't take more than half an hour, your lucky this is a private hospital." She nodded not even bothering with how strange that sentence sounded.  
  
The tests took like the doctor said half an hour and Buffy was back in her room waiting for Angel.

She looked up when she heard a noise and saw Angel staring at her. That wasn't the shock, the shock was seeing him out of breathe looking at her with tears in his eyes. She smiled and said softly "Hey". He rushed her and hugged her like she was delicate and started crying. She shushed him and held him to her and said "Hey it's ok." He wiped his eyes and smiled and said " Sorry, it's just we all thought you wouldn't make it." She nodded and said "So what's happening". He smiled and held tightly to her hands and said "not a lot, you?" She shook her head and pulled her hand from his and touched his heart and said "This is a lot". He looked confused and said "What?" She looked at him carefully and said "Your alive?" He looked even more confused and said "Aren't I usually?" 

Buffy touched her head and said "This is going to sound strange but I am starting to think some things so I need you to clear something up ok?" He nodded and she said "Tell me about my life!" He looked at her carefully but said "Uh ok, we've been best friends since we were 7, well you were 4 but so was William so we grew up together. William and I both fell in love with you at the age of 16 and I was 19 although I had loved you since 17. You however decided you loved William; we had the whole anger thing but got over it. William and you got married when you turned 19 your 22 now. Two years and 7 months ago you found out you were pregnant and you and William were ecstatic. 7 months into your pregnancy you decided to go see a new movie and the car skidded out of control and now here you are today, that is of course the condensed version."  
  
Buffy could only stare at him but she also felt the stitches and said "Dawn?" Angel looked at her surprised and said "How?" Buffy smiled still shocked and said "Heard the lady say her name". He nodded and said " William had to go somewhere so he left Dawn with us, Why didn't you call him?"  
  
She looked down and said "I don't remember him". He tilted his head and said "You remember me?" She looked up and said "Sort of but not the way you remember it". He nodded and said "Right, not going to ask, so you going to call him?" She looked back down and said "I don't even remember any of this, what I remember is so not what you remember and they would lock me up if I told them what I do remember, so I won't, I'll work it out for my self and I am rambling aren't I?" He couldn't help but smile a little and said "I think you should tell him you're alive even if you don't remember him and as for the crazy part, I could never think that no matter what you said". She smiled and squeezed his hand and said "Can you call him?"  
  
He shook his head but said "Yeah sure ok". He got out a cell phone and Buffy listened to the one sided conversation. "Hey Will" "No I won't Call you that" "Look shut up for a minute would you" "That thing that you always wanted to happen had." "No not that you idiot and if I could see you, I would smack you" "Shut up and tell the one person you want in the world" (Angel looked at Buffy) "I am staring at her eyes right this minute" "Don't be a dipshit I would not. She's awake you idiot". Angel looked at his phone stunned before putting it back and said "Guess that means he either thinks I am playing a joke or he is coming here."

Buffy took a deep breathe and said "God this is so weird. Married with a 2 year old. My life has seriously taken a strange turn". He smiled and took a small breathe and said "I have to tell something about William that you may find strange. Don't say anything! After your accident William blamed himself. He threw himself into trying to help with Dawn. She was two months premmie and we took her home when she was 3 months old. He took her home and continued to deny everyone access. Eventually he let me help him and sometimes he let Willow help but no one else. He changed though, he decided he didn't want to look like Buffy's William, your William but someone else. He dyed his hair blonde, really blonde and changed his clothes to black. I know you don't remember him but when you see him it may not spark any memory because he doesn't look like him anymore. He doesn't have brown curls, or wear jeans and coloured t-shirts. He doesn't even go by William anymore but I am not telling his new name, it is too crude." Buffy nodded not really taking it in as to her it wasn't really real. Angel shook his head and said "He actually wasn't far from here so he should be here any minute."  
  
Buffy shot up a little and said "What?" Angel smiled and took her hand in his again and said "Don't worry."  
  
The door swung and Buffy looked up and suddenly her mouth fell open and she said in a tone which read unbelieving "SPIKE???"  
  
Spike smirked at Angel and said "You told her my new name". Angel stared at her and said "No". She stared at Angel and got up off the bed quickly and said "Ok No way, now I get the whole you human thing sure but now you are telling me I am married to him. God I would never no way. Not in any dimension and this is what this is, another dimension. I mean come on what else could it be." 

Both men stared at her and Spike said "Ok Luv, I think you need to sit down." Angel said "William, I thought the first thing you would be doing is rushing to hug her or you know something". Spike gave him a sad smile and said "things change." Buffy stared at them and said "So your William, Spike is William, great this just keeps getting better, next you will tell me you're married to Faith." Both men's head shot up and Buffy looked at them incredulously and said "You're married to Faith? You Married Faith". Spike looked down and Angel said "It only lasted a week, they were drunk." Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Oh yeah my life can't get any worse."  
  
Spike smirked but Buffy could see something in her eyes, something hidden there. Buffy looked up at Angel and said "So married huh? Faith, I can deal with that, have before. So when can I get out of here because I really don't like it here". Spike shook his head at Buffy and said "Same old Buff." Buffy nodded and said "So can I go."  
  
Inside she was trying to think if this was real, could she live a normal life. And if she was why couldn't she be with Angel, not Spike. Was she destined to never be with him even when she could?

Author Note: So do we like? It is going to be Spuffy so sorry to anyone that wants it to BA. Review tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Buffy was sitting in a nice looking house staring at a little girl who was looking at her curiously. She looked exactly like the pictures of Dawn except the startling blue eyes. She could see Spike in her and it was scary. Buffy couldn't help but fall in love with her; she was so cute and already started to call her mommy.  
  
She looked up and saw Spike staring at her with an open expression of awe, when he saw she was looking his expression hardened so she couldn't see what he was thinking. He said "Come on nibblet, time for bed, you don't want your mom to get sick do you?" Dawn looked up with a big pout but upon seeing his expression gave Buffy a hug and peck on the cheek before going and grabbing Spike's hand and being taken up to her fairy covered room.  
  
Spike didn't come back down and Buffy went up in search of him to find out about where she was sleeping. She found him asleep in Dawn's room. Buffy almost melted at the sight of them sleeping side by side, Spike looked so innocent in his sleep. Every now and then he whimpered and Buffy could almost make out the word. She walked over to him and stroked his face softly and was surprised when he whispered her name and nudged her hand closer. She smiled but suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back like she was burned.  
  
She walked out of the room and found a big double bed in the next room and crawled under the blankets and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When she woke up she was surprised to find a warm body snuggled into her back. She turned slowly and came face to face with an asleep Spike. She felt a hand covering her breast and another snaked around holding her butt drawing her close to him. When he felt her move he unconsciously moved with her drawing her even closer to him. She nearly gasped out loud when she felt his hand go between her legs. If he wasn't asleep she would have smacked him one but she knew he wasn't doing it deliberately. Her next gasp was one of pleasure instead of surprise as he hit a tender spot and she had to stop from pushing into him. He murmured her name and started stroking her breast in just the right way. His lips were pursed like he wanted to be kissed and Buffy couldn't help but to kiss him softly only to be surprised when his tongue slipped in and gave her the tenderest kiss she'd ever experienced. She knew the moment he awoke because it stopped being slow and became deliberate and she found she was staring into blue eyes. He pulled back and pulled his hand from her pants but left his hand on her breast and stared into her eyes with a smirk.  
  
She blushed and he said in a hoarse voice "Trying to take advantage of me in my sleep luv." She bit her lip and said "Sorry, I just haven't felt lo um never mind." He looked at her hard before withdrawing his hand and bringing it to her face in an almost loving gesture and said "Your loved here Buffy, even after two years, I we all still love you." He drew into a kiss not deepening it, just a simple gesture. Buffy pulled back and couldn't help but smile a little and said "Uh thanks, I think." He looked down and said "I have to go to work, do you think you could look after the nibblet for a bit." She brightened and said "I'd love to." He smiled and said "I'll get Willow to check in on you." She nodded and then said "Um Spike, can we take this slow." He took her hand and kissed it softly and said "I'll take it as slow as you want, pet." With that he left but looked back and said "Dawn will be up in about 5 minutes, pet, might want to get dressed."

#######

Author note:

So good or too fast, it will be explianed why it is fast but Review so I know, PLEASE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Buffy had been playing with Dawn for about 4 hours and had just put her down for a nap before she heard a knock on the door. When Buffy opened the door she found that she had a red haired someone fling herself into her arms sobbing. Buffy smiled and said "Missed you too Will." Willow pulled back with tears in her eyes and said "It was so hard, watching William transform, not having you to talk to; it was so strange watching him go from quiet shy William to hard unspeaking William. He had so much trouble letting everything go." Buffy tilted her head, still reeling with the information that here Spike was so nice, so human. She said "It's going to be ok Will, Tell me about what has happened since I have been well comatized."  
  
Buffy smiled then Willow proceeded to tell her about life which was shockingly similar to her own dimension bar the lack of demons. Willow was still gay and with Tara, Faith was still a skanky hoe, Xander was with Anya and they married and expecting a child, Giles was married to Jenny but her mom was still dead. This world was so perfect apart from the marriage it was scary.  
  
Buffy smiled when Willow finished and said "So you know I have sort of amnesia of some things right? (Willow nodded) So was I um happy with Spike um William?" Willow tilted head in confusion and said "You loved him so much that you knew when he was upset or happy. You guys have to be the only couple I know who were destined to be with each other." Buffy nodded and looked down at her hands and said "Will you're my best friend and I can tell you anything right?" Willow nodded and Buffy continued "What if I told you that I am not your Buffy?" Willow looked confused but said nothing "What if what I remember is something totally different to you. What if I could describe what your girlfriend looks like without meeting her or I know many details that I shouldn't if I was your Buffy. What if I told you I was from another dimension?" Willow looked at her carefully and said "I would have to ask about this dimension, hypothetically of course." Buffy nodded and said "What if in this dimension I am the slayer and I jumped through a portal in order to save the world because a hell god was trying to open all the dimensions and the only way to stop it was either kill my sister or use my blood and kill myself and then I wake up here where I am married to someone I once considered my mortal enemy." Willow's eyes were wide open and she said "How do you know about slayers?"  
  
Buffy's head shot up and she said "You know about slayers?" Willow looked sheepish and said "I'm kind of a watcher to one of them." Buffy's mouth fell open and she said "Oh my god that is so huge, wow, who is she? Faith? Kendra?" Willow looked even more shocked if it was possible and said "How did you know about them?" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Another dimension remember."  
  
Willow looked thoughtful and said "I will have to research this, A Hell God you say, was it painful, what was her name, is there anything important you can tell me". Buffy smiled, at least here Willow was almost still the same. She said "Yes, Glory and she ruled a dimension with three others and they kicked her out, it was really bad." Willow nodded and said "It sounds familiar I will look it up and see if there is a way to send you back and get our Buffy back. Not that I don't like having you here because I do. The watcher in me is fascinated with all things mystical not that your mystical and you're laughing at me aren't you?" Buffy bit her lip to hold the laugh in and said "Can't help it you are just so like my Willow with the babbling." Willow smiled and said "So where's Dawnie?" Buffy looked upstairs and said "I tired her out and she fell fast asleep." Willow smiled and said "I guess one good thing about you being here is her. She is a really great kid".  
  
Buffy smiled and said "Yeah I have been here 2 days and already I am in love with her. It is going to be hard." Willow was looking at her carefully and said "And William?" Buffy blushed remembering that morning and said "It's strange, in my world, he's a vampire without a soul but he still helps us and he is in love with me and here he is much the same but I can read him. It's like we are connected and every time he looks at me I can feel him. It is weird because in my world that was what it was like with Angel only here it is more intense with Spike." Willow raised an eyebrow and said "Do you like him?" Buffy shrugged and said "I don't really know, I mean I have only known him for a day and already these feelings are upon me and it feels wrong but at the same time it feels right. It scares me Will!"  
  
Willow looked thoughtful at this and said "Maybe because you're in Our Buffy's body, you feel what she feels. She felt so deeply for William that you feel it too. It isn't wrong to like your husband because here he is your husband, so don't feel bad about acting on it."  
  
Buffy smiled and said "When did you get so wise?" Willow shrugged and said "What can I say, I guess having someone you gain a new perspective on others." Buffy laughed and said "Thanks Will, I think I am going to go wake Dawn before she sleeps the day away."

##########################################################

Author note: So that explains her feelings and actions to Spike, hope that makes everyone feel better about her suddenly liking him, just so you know why it is fast. SO Do we like or hate? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Spike arrived home to the smell of pizza he smiled and leaned against the dining room door reeling in the sight of his wife trying to get their child to eat the pizza less messily. It was still a shock to see them together and it took all his will power not to go to her and kiss her senseless, he wasn't an idiot, he knew something had changed her and he wasn't going to push. He smirked and said "You aren't going to get her to eat normally, she's only does it so she can have a bubble bath."  
  
Buffy looked at him and said "Why?" He smiled and said "First time I gave her pizza she had her first bubble bath, she thinks she will get one if she gets messy." Buffy laughed and it was music to his ears, though he tried not to show it. Buffy turned back to the child who was munching happily on a tomato crust. She sighed and pushed her hair from her face and said "So how was work and what exactly is your work?" He came over and retrieved a face washer from a drawer and said "I'm a private detective and yeah it was alright." He wiped Dawn's face with her putting her hands up and saying "Up Dada". He shook his head and said "You just want to make me dirty nibblet don't you?" Dawn nodded and said "Bubble ba" He smiled and said "You know I can't resist that smile". She then proceeded to give him her best toothy smile and then said "Mommy comes too?" Spike looked at Buffy who said "Um" He smiled and said "Course she is precious". Dawn smiled and put her arms out and Buffy took her and looked down at her shirt and said "You just wanted us both dirty didn't you?" Dawn nodded happily and said "Bubble ba!" Buffy shook her head and motioned for Spike to follow, which he happily did."  
  
With the bath run and Dawn sitting in it paying with a yellow bucket Buffy couldn't but let her eyes wander to Spikes, comparing him to Dawn. He noticed but didn't say anything instead he let himself wash Dawn's hair and in the process get soap all over his clothes. Buffy mouth watered as she watched his t-shirt cling to him, showing that he worked out a lot. She idly wandered if it was wrong to suddenly want to take a bath with him, or maybe just rip his clothes off. She quickly averted her eyes back to Dawn and picked up a wash cloth and washed her body down with the soap coming from her head. She smiled when she found a tickled spot and proceeded to tickle which only caused both her and Spike to get incredibly soapy.  
  
Spike looked over and felt his mouth go dry as her shirt clung to her body, revealing to him all the curves he hadn't seen in 2 years. He averted his gaze to prevent getting aroused and said "Ok nibblet I think it is time for you to go to bed." Dawn as per usual pouted but let her self be dressed and put into bed.  
  
Buffy went to their room and pulled some flannelette pajamas on and went downstairs and curled into the couch. Spike came down five minutes later in boxer shorts and a t-shirt and smiled at her and said "You want to watch a movie, pet?" She smiled and said "Sure what have you got?" He bent down in front of the television and said "Just tell me what you want and I can bet we have it." She looked thoughtful and said "Something classic". He nodded and put on the movie before going and sitting beside her. She snuggled into his side and started watching the movie.  
  
Spike was in heaven and having a hard time not touching her in a way that would get him more aroused then he was. He had her head in his lap and was stretched on the couch and was playing with her hair, not really paying attention to the movie. He moved his hand and started running it up and down her back the way he remembered she loved. She sighed and started feeling her eyelids drop, the tell tale sign of sleep overcoming her. Within minutes she was fast asleep and had a smile on her face, the first time since before her mom died.  
  
Buffy awoke once again with Spike next to her but for the life of her didn't want to move. He was snuggled into her with one hand on her breast and the other draped around her back. She snuggled closer to him and knew it was only a matter of time before that alarm clock would ring sounding it was 6:30 am. She snuggled into his neck and kissed the sensitive skin there, figuring if they would be woken in 10 minutes she might as well wake him in a good way. She snaked her hand down to his pants not entirely shocked when she found nothing under his boxers. She stroked him slowly and felt him harden instantly and smiled against his skin when he murmured her name and instantly pushed his hips into her hands. She pulled back and started kissing his face and said in a quiet voice "Come on rise and shine, Work is to be done." He lazily opened his eyes and said "You can't just start something luv and tell me I have to go to work." She smiled cheekily and said "Well I wanted to wake you and I for some reason remember you being hard to wake, so I just thought ( She slides her hand back down) that I might give you an incentive to wake up and go to work and then (Slides her hand back and forth earning her a moan) maybe you might come back early and we (Kisses him softly on the lips) could maybe get reacquainted." She stops what she is doing and he looks at her with a pained expression and says "god luv, you couldn't have made it harder to leave." She looks thoughtful and says "Well I could have made it harder but I think you need to go to work and earn us some money." He chuckles and draws her close and kisses softly reacquainting himself with her taste before pulling back slightly and resting his head on her forehead and said "God I missed you, pet." She kissed him lightly and said "Missed you too." He kisses her once more and says "I love you". He gets up and grabs his clothes before going to the bathroom.  
  
Buffy's head was reeling; she had just felt Spike up and liked it. She wanted to do things with Spike and wasn't feeling guilty about it. She had feeling for him and actually like him saying he loved her. It should feel wrong but it didn't, maybe Willow was right, these were left over from the other Buffy.  
  
She shook her head and went down stairs to make breakfast for a hungry two year old that any minute would come bounding down the stairs. She was really starting to like it here.   
  
Author note: So like don't like tell me? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
She had been in this dimension one month and she was having a hard time remembering it wasn't her life. 

The only problem with this dimension was that Xander had moved away because of some fight about her marrying William and Giles was away in England, she missed them a lot but she found that like the dimension she used to be in, it was just a passing thing.

She was falling in love no she had fallen in love with Spike. It didn't take much, he was always there and easy to talk to. She loved their child and they were one big happy family. Willow hadn't worked out how or what had happened and frankly Buffy didn't care. Here she could be who she wanted and in return she got a happy family out of it. She found out that before the accident she was in university studying to be a councilor so she reapplied and given the circumstances they let her back in. So her life circulated around going to university, looking after Dawn and talking and making love to Spike. It was the happiest she had felt in a long time and she wouldn't want it to go away for the world.  
  
In the pit of her stomach she knew it wouldn't last, nothing good ever lasted in her life. Her parents divorced, finding out she was the slayer, Angel, The master, the school, Riley, Her mom, Dawn. It all went away in the end and sometimes Buffy would wake in the night and have to feel the other side of the bed to make sure he was still there. She had woken him a few times to make sure he was real. Every time he would chuckle and kiss her better before going back to sleep.  
  
She kept going though, kept the pretense that everything was alright and they were going to live happily ever after. The fear was there and she knew it wouldn't go away, but maybe after time it would diminish.

Author Note: Tiny chapter I know but this is going to be a double up because I am posting the next chapter right now so enjoy because for the next week I am skiing. Hope you like the next two chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
It had been 2 and a half months since she had woken up and she found out the most startling news. She had been feeling queasy for the last week when she gathered courage and took herself to the doctors. He proceeded to inform her that she was about 3 weeks pregnant. She had sat in shock until a smile crept on her face and she thanked him before leaving to go home. When she got back home she found Willow and Katherine (the slayer) talking strategy, with Dawn sitting in front of the television watching Wiggles. She smiled and shook her head when she heard the word Judge. She walked over to them and said "Try a rocket launcher, worked for me." Willow looked excited and said "You faced the Judge?"

Buffy waved her hand and said "Yeah, piece of cake." Katherine looked excited at this idea and Willow said "Great Buffy now how do I find a rocket launcher?" Buffy shrugged and walked over to Dawn and said "Army barracks, thanks for looking after her Will, she wasn't a problem?" Willow rolled her eyes and said "As if, she was an angel and you know it. We're going to go see about this rocket launcher idea, oh and Buffy, the only way you can return is if someone in your world does the spell, other then that you're stuck with us!" Buffy smiled and said "Thanks Will, that makes me feel better."  
  
Willow left with a smile and a wave from Katherine, Buffy turned to Dawn. "Hey munchkin did you have a good day?" Dawn nodded and put her hand up and said "I had fewive cookies." Buffy laughed said "you had five cookies did you? Well were they nice?" Dawn nodded and Buffy took her into the kitchen and said "Well do you want to help mommy make some more for daddy?" Dawn nodded suddenly excited by the prospect of making something for daddy.  
  
When Spike got home it was to the smell of chocolate cookies and two chocolate covered people. One looking very sheepish the other just smiling happily and licking her fingers. Buffy grinned sheepishly and said "We kind of got in a little fight." Spike nodded and said "I can see that, pet, by the looks of it I think the nibblet won." Buffy grinned and looked down at Dawn who wasn't nearly as covered with chocolate. Spike bent down and gave her a hug and said "And how was your day today, nibblet?" She kissed him on the cheek and said "It was fun, I ate fewive cookies and then we made cookies for you. Mommy said I can have a bubble bath if I was good, and I was." He smirked and looked at Buffy and said "Did she now?" He stood back up and moved closer to Buffy and licked some chocolate off her chin causing her to shiver. He kissed her softly and said "Don't have a shower pet". She blushed but picked Dawn up and said "Come on baby let's get you ready for bed." Dawn pouted but didn't say anything.  
  
With Dawn fast asleep and some vegetables in her Belly, Buffy was about to go for a shower when Spike stopped and said "What did I say?" She giggled and turned in his arms for a kiss. He licked side of her mouth which had bits of chocolate on it and said "mmm chocolaty." She rolled her eyes and said "You coming for a shower then?" He looked her up and down and said "Nothing in this world could stop me, luv". In the shower he skillfully slid into her and held her carefully against the wall, Buffy leant her forehead on his and said "I love you William." He kissed her passionately and said "I love you too Buffy".  
  
Out of the shower and wrapped in towels Buffy pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard. She pulled back and said "What's the one thing in the world that would make you happier then you've ever felt". He shook his head and said "I'm always happy when I have you pet". She rolled her eyes and took his hand and put it to her belly and repeated the question. He looked from his hand to her eyes and said in an almost boyish voice "Really?" She nodded and he scooped her up kissing her as he placed her on the bed. He took the towel away and kissed her belly and said to it "Hey in there, I'm your daddy!" He looked into her eyes and said "I hope it's a boy". She rolled her eyes and watched as climbed up her and said "And if it's a girl?" He smirked and pulled at her lip with his teeth and said "Then I will spoil her rotten like the nibblet." She kissed him softly and said "If it's a boy what would you name him?" Spike smiled and said "Whatever you want, luv, I named Dawn."  
  
She smiled a brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it softly and looked him straight in the eyes and said "Make love to me Mr. O'Connor". He kissed her and said in a soft voice "My pleasure Mrs. O'Connor."

Author note:

Ok So Kendra died and KAtherine was called who then proceeded to cark it like Buffy but Willow brought her back and then Faith is there. I figured that someone had to take Buffy's spot so I made up someone and Faith was with Spike because she would have come to Sunnydale but now she is gone. Hope that clears it up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
3 months pregnant and been in this new dimension for 6 months Buffy felt something was wrong. It was Dawn's third birthday and she was sitting outside sitting on the ground playing with the kids. She felt a sudden shock and flash of light and a glimpse of some sort of wood. She was back on the ground again and everyone standing around her looking panicked. She saw Willow and grabbed her hand and said "Their trying to bring me back". Willow looked at her panicked and said "But you can't, I don't think our Buffy will come back to her body now." Buffy looked scared and felt another flash of pain engulf her and she saw another flash of wood. She once again stared at Willow and said in a pained voice "Tell William I will find a way back and I love them, Oh god Will, I am still in a coffin." The last thing she saw before being back in her coffin was a look of horror from both Willow and the emerging Ambulance men with William.  
  
She awoke with a gasp of fear and horror at seeing wood and slammed her fist through the wood breaking it easily.  
  
##Alternate reality  
  
Willow gasped as she saw a light go out of her friend's body, but what surprised her was the second light that followed it. No one else seemed to notice, everyone too worried to see.  
  
##Buffy's world.  
  
Buffy climbed out and looked around, this couldn't be her world, it was so bright and painful and her friends wouldn't have left her in a coffin. She must be in some kind of hell dimension. Her first rational thought wasn't actually a rational one, she thought maybe she could get back if she jumped in another portal. So she set of in the general direction of the tower.  
  
She passed some demon's which only confirmed her suspicion, and upon seeing herself, she couldn't help but yell.  
  
This made them turn to chase her causing her to run in any direction just to get away. She rounded a corner and saw her friends but she couldn't understand what they were saying and everything was fuzzy so she ran away and hid against a wall. The Xander shaped demon came close to her and was saying something but she couldn't understand, the tingling however she did and she saw the demon from before behind him. She got up and walked to him ready to defend even these Friend shaped demons. Once they were dead she ran and found the tower.  
  
Up on the tower she found her voice and started going through what she had said before going to William. Something stopped her though and she turned to see someone familiar. The girl was crying and trying to persuade her to stay but she didn't want to stay in hell. Why didn't anyone understand that? So she asked the girl in a quiet voice "Is this hell?"  
  
Then it all started coming back and she remembered the girl in front of her was Dawn, not her daughter, not the three year old but her sister Dawn.  
  
So she had protected her and then cried in her arms and let herself be taken back to her old house. She had cleaned her up and given her nice clothes but Buffy was still staring blankly trying not to think about what she had left behind and how hysterical he must be. She just kept seeing the crying face of her three year old, she got half down the steps before seeing William. She stared in shock at him but when he spoke she knew he wasn't the same person.  
  
He looked at her in awe and held the same love as her William but it spoke of darkness not light. So she had let him take to a seat but couldn't find the comfort in his cold body so similar to her William but so different.  
  
The gang had come and she let them believe she was alright and went to her bed. She cried herself to sleep, cried for her Dawn, her William and her unborn child.  
  
1 month in this world and Buffy had no idea how it happened and she really didn't care but she was still pregnant with Williams's child. Her problem was how to explain to the gang that they pulled her out of a world where she had a family and was now still expecting her second child. She had just told them thank you for ripping her from hell and walked outside. She couldn't keep it a secret for long but maybe she could go to Angel and tell him. "What brings you out here, pet".  
  
She looked up in shock and said "Wil Spike what are doing out here?" He shrugged and said "Heard the big group speech didn't want to interrupt". She looked embarrassed and said "You heard that?" He nodded and she said "It isn't real" He looked shocked and she said "You hear it don't you?" He looked down before nodding again and she said "He promised me it would be ok now, but he lied". Spike tilted his head and said "Who?" She looked down and said "My William". His eyes narrowed and said "William?" She bit her lip and said "I wasn't in hell Spike". He nodded and said "I gathered that, with the nibblet in your stomach". She nodded and said "It was heaven, I had a husband and a child and expecting, well I still am but I loved them and then my friends they pulled me away from that. It was my time to die here Spike". He looked shocked and didn't say anything; she turned to walk away before stopping in a patch of sunlight and said "They can never know."

Author note: Just got back from the snow and it was bloody brilliant. Anyway I am going to explain the last name O'Connor soon so no worries. Hope you like the update and aren't yelling at me! Next Chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Her stomach was becoming more pronounced and Buffy didn't know what to do. Spike was the only one who knew, no he didn't know the child was of his blood but he knew she was pregnant. The bump was there for all to see and they were too blind to notice. She found herself staring in a mirror wishfully thinking of things William would say or do at this time of her pregnancy. She could almost hear him whispering to wake up or else she would miss the birth.  
  
She had decided to go and confide in Angel, her big secret. He was the only person she could trust with it and wouldn't get upset. Sure she was married to someone he hated but in that world it was his brother. She always shook her head at this, they weren't really brothers, she still remembered the day he reexplained it to her.

##Flash back##

Buffy was looking between Angel and William and finally prounounced "I Don't get it". William looked at her carefully and said "Get what, pet?" She rolled her eyes and said "How are you two related?" Angel chuckled and said "His mom married my dad, hence his last name. I can't believe you would forget that sort of thing Buffy." Buffy just nodded and said "Right, step brothers, who would have guessed."

### End Flash back##

She was sure Angel would help her even if it was just to make her happy. In any dimension he always wanted her to be happy.  
  
So that was why she was sitting in the front seat of Spike's Desoto staring blankly at the scenery passing by. He had begrudgingly agreed to take her, it hadn't actually taken a lot to convince him. She knew her William like the back of her hand so she knew how to push this Spike to get her way. Living with someone for 6 months has a way of affecting you.  
  
She knew William couldn't resist Dawn or her pout so it stood to reason Spike couldn't either. Sometimes it hurt so much to look at Spike and see William but not to see him, not feel but yet still hear him.  
  
Buffy curled up her legs and said "Tell me about what you were like when you were human Spike?" He looked over and saw her sad face and said "It's not much of a tale, pet, I was a downright git. Didn't know how to talk to the ladies, got bitten, unlife got better." He turned slightly to look at her and noticed she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
He shook his head and turned his attention back to the driving.  
  
It took three hours to get to LA; they arrived at 4 in the morning. As Spike pulled up he looked over to Buffy who was fast asleep and couldn't help but wonder who the lucky guy was. He shook his head and leaned over and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She murmured in her sleep loud enough for the vampire to hear "Will" He shook her a little harder and she came to slowly and looked around and said "We there". He nodded silently and got out of the car, closely followed by Buffy.  
  
They walked up the steps with Buffy looking frail and lost. Spike opened the door and said to the room "Hey peaches brought you a surprise." He wasn't too shocked to find the room had one occupant who was at the moment filing her nails and looking bored. Spike rolled his eyes and said "What can't say hi to an old friend?" Cordelia looked up and rolled her eyes and said "Like you're an old friend, Angel is in the basement brooding if you want him."  
  
Spike shrugged and motioned Buffy in the door who came in with her head down. Cordelia's eyes widened and said "Buffy your alive?" Buffy smiled unsure and said "thought I would come and tell you guys personally that I am alive." Cordelia nodded and said "How long?" Buffy shrugged and said "Nearly two months, I didn't really deal very well." Cordelia looked shocked and was about to say something when Spike gave her a look and she shut her mouth. Spike pushed her ahead toward the basement and made her go down by herself.  
  
She walked slowly and stood at the stairs staring at Angel pounding into a bag. She let herself smile a little and said "Hope that isn't because of me?" Angel stopped but didn't turn around and Buffy stepped forward and said "Angel?" He turned and looked at her like she was a ghost but still remained Silent. Buffy looked down and started to turn to go and said "I I'm sorry I shouldn't have come."  
  
She was suddenly engulfed by Angel, who she could see was crying. She managed to smile softly and said "Hey miss me?" He managed to say "How". Buffy looked into his eyes and said "Willow". He nodded still not letting go of her but then looked at her stomach and touched it and said "How?" She smiled and said "Long story, got time?" He nodded and stood up keeping hold of her hand and took her to a table in the room with some seats around it (As tables usually do). They sat down and he said "Tell me!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Buffy looked down at her hands and said "I don't really know where to start." Angel also looked at her hands and said "Start from the beginning." She half smiled and said "I guess it was when I jumped into a huge swirling mass of blue energy." Angel looked sad but she continued "I didn't die, yeah I get it, my body here died but me, my mind it didn't, I uh woke up in another dimension in another me." He nodded still not saying anything, letting her get it out.

"Ok So I woke up and I found out that yes I was in a coma and well there were a lot of similarities in both the worlds. You were there, Willow, Xander although I didn't see him a lot actually at all but i suppose that is another story, and well um William." Angel's eyes narrowed and he said "William??" Buffy took a deep breathe and said "Spike". Angel's face was a portrait of surprise and Buffy's a little embarrassed. She smiled through her embarrassment and said "um well see I was sort of married to him in that dimension." Angel opened his mouth and said "You're telling me that in a world where you are normal and I am normal, you picked Spike."

She shook her head and said "No I picked William; I was there for 6 months, Angel, time it moves differently there. I fell in love with him". His face if possible would have gone red in anger but he still looked the picture of calm and said "You love Spike". Buffy rolled her eyes and said "No I love William, I got to know him and t didn't really help already having those feelings from their Buffy, but he's different!"

Angel's face tightened and he said "How?" She looked down as a tear escaped and said " He's smart, and kind and really sweet. He'll get up an hour early just to make me breakfast before he goes to work. He'll keep Dawn quiet so that I can sleep for an extra 5 minutes. He notices when I feel sad and will spin me around till I am laughing. When he smiles it reaches his eyes when he is happy but when he smiles and he is thinking something dreary, he gets the dullness in his eyes. I don't know but when I was with him, he made me feel happy and loved. And the baby in me is his and I came here to ask you to help me find a way back because I don't know why but I have this feeling that their Buffy is gone and I can't let him grieve when I am here and have something of ours inside of me. So please will you help me?"

He was staring at her stomach and Buffy put her hands on it and said "If you won't do it for an innocent child, do it for me, please?" He bit his lip and said "I love you Buffy, so yes I will help. I will call you if we find anything." Buffy got up to leave but stopped when Angel said "It's good that you're alive Buffy." She closed her eyes for a second but kept walking until she got out into the foyer and saw Spike flirting with Cordelia. She rolled her eyes and walked past him, keeping the tears at bay. It was only a matter of time before she would see him again. She was starting to not feel like her anymore, more like someone always walking around grieving and upset. She should be happy; technically she was expecting her first child.

She sat in the car waiting for Spike to get back; she stared out the window watching the sun turning the sky pink when she heard the door fling open and heard "Bloody hell".

She turned slightly and said "Let's go home". Spike stared at her but shrugged and said "Whatever you say slayer. After all you're the one holding all the stakes."

She rolled her eyes and said "Let's go Spike".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

#William's dimension #

Willow wrapped an arm around William's shoulders and held Dawn close to her. William watched as they lowered the coffin into the ground, still not comprehending what was happening. One minute they were all happy and the next she was on the ground convulsing and another six months later she was dead.(AN: remember time moves differently in this dimension, it has only been three months for Buffy) The doctor's were baffled, especially the part where the baby just disappeared.

Willow eyes were red and puffy, she knew what happened but still it was a shock, her best friend was dead and her other best friend was not processing what was happening.

All Dawn understood was for 6 months she had a mommy and now she didn't. So she was gripping Willow and trying not to look at anyone and especially not the wooden box everyone was staring at with tears running down their faces.

William shook Willow off and took Dawn off her and threw the roses onto the box before leaving a gapping crowd. He drove back to their house, where they had shared everything and his second child should have been raised. He put Dawn in front of television and helped himself to a glass of bourbon before sitting and watching their daughter laugh happily at something on the television. She was blissfully unaware of the heart ache her father was experiencing.

#Buffy dimension#

Buffy stood in front of Spike suddenly realizing that he wasn't Spike. This entire day had been a mess. First she has to sing in front of a bunch of demons, then the gang, then demons again and then to top of she sings to the gang that she was happy where she was. She saw that look in their eyes and now she had sang to Spike and kissed. Yes she knew that technically she was carrying his child but in her mind she had kissed William and Spike he didn't know that. She should have told him, hell he already knew pretty much everything else, but she didn't want to see that gloating look he would get.

She stepped back from him and said "Um look it was the music, I got to go ok." She looked up in time to see that flash of hurt that made her want to take it all back especially when it suddenly hardened and he said "Right, luv, just the music. Keep telling yourself that." With that he swirled around and sped off leaving her gapping and wanting to run after him.

She hugged herself tight before walking back to face the music, just not literally this time.

Inside they were all huddled looking worried and concerned, Buffy sighed and moved towards them, not really shocked when they stopped talking. She gave them a hesitant smile and said "Can we not discuss this here? Tomorrow, I will tell you everything tomorrow."

With that she turned around to go back home for some much needed rest. Tomorrow she would tell them about the baby growing inside of her. Tomorrow she would tell them about William and how happy she was. Maybe tomorrow she could finally work out what was going to happen.

Author Note: Double up because they are really short, i promise the next chapter will be longer. Hope you like and review to tell me if you do please!!


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy sat uncomfortably hugging herself while the gang scrutinised her. She looked up slowly and stared at them before saying "You can say something anytime now." Willow looked up suddenly realizing they were all quiet and started rambling "Oh god Buffy, I am sorry I didn't know bu but I don't know what um god I'm" Buffy watched as Tara hugged before saying "You know its ok, I got to see you guys again so no big right." Tara looked at her carefully and said "You want to go back". She wasn't asking a question just stating a fact but Buffy's face was enough to confirm it to everyone.

Dawn looked shocked and said "But we just got you back. And you died but your back, can't you stay back." Buffy smiled despite the situation and stood up shakily and went over to hug Dawn. Dawn clung to her but not really understanding what was happening.

Buffy pulled back and said "Ok I know you guys have been busy but I suppose you should know the rest of the story. Yes I already had child in that dimension but I was also pregnant (gasps are heard) and I suppose I could just show you." She pulled her t-shirt tight showing the hard round bump of her 5 month nearly 6 month pregnant belly. Silence was her response until Dawn put her finger out and poked her belly and saying in awe "Your pregnant still, with um Spike, William's baby?" Buffy touched Dawn's fingers on her belly and said "Yeah". Xander stood up and said "Your pregnant with dead boy jnr's kid?" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "That is impossible Xander because he is dead, I am pregnant to William not Spike. Two different entities."

Dawn pulled her hand off her belly and said "Your going to leave me aren't you." Buffy bit her lip and said "God no, Dawn, I love you, I would never leave you, but I left a 3 year old you and if I don't go back she will grow up without a mother, you are already grown up and I love the person you have become. I want to make her to be someone half as decent as you are and she would still be perfect." Dawn eyes were red and sore from crying and she hugged Buffy and said "He doesn't deserve you." Buffy smiled over her tears and said "So will you guys help me?"

Willow who had been sitting quietly looked up at Tara and said quietly "I guess we could try." Willow got up and walked over to Buffy and placed a hand on her stomach and said "I don't know how we didn't notice." Xander stared at them all and said "Are you all crazy, Buffy wants to go and be with Spike. She is having his child and you want to help her get back to him so he can corrupt the kid." Every person in the room turned to glare at him whereas Buffy could only sigh and say "You know what Xander, you love Anya and she was a demon, I love William and he has always been human. You're my best friend but you are condemning him for something he never was. Think about that."

She then turned and walked out of the magic shop trying to decide whether to cry or smile.

Buffy sat at the back stairs of her house rubbing her belly and looking at the stars. She stiffened but stopped when she realized it was Dawn who come up behind her. She smiled wearily when she felt her sit down and said "Sometimes when I stare at the stars I wonder if he is out there somewhere grieving or in pain or if he has moved on. Xander thinks I only love him because I was in someone else's body but I don't know." She turned slightly and looked into Dawn's eyes and said " I couldn't help but love him even after I became me again. Everything he was and did was for someone else, he never even thought about himself. Tell me is that something a bad man would do." Dawn smiled and held Buffy's hand and said "Xander is an idiot who will come around. You ok?"

Buffy squeezed her hand and pulled back and said "When did you get so smart?"

Dawn followed Buffy's gaze to the stars and whispered "When I lost you."

Author note: I have another chapter ready and twice as long as this one so not to worry i will post it soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter because the next one is on its way.


	12. Chaper 12

Chapter 12

Buffy was leaning against a wall watching Willow and Tara studying a book when she felt the first twinge. She ignored it and put it off to indigestion. She was 8 and a half months along and they hadn't gotton anywhere and she was starting to worry. She had worked out that if time moved twice as fast there, she had been back 5 and a half months which meant that it had been 11 months . 11 months and she didn't know how he would be coping or even how Dawn would be. Dawn would be nearly 4 there and she would miss it if the gang didn't hurry up. She felt a twinge in her lower back again and bit her lip before taking a deep breath and sitting next to Willow to look at the books that made no sense.

### Alternate Reality

Spike watched Dawn and smiled at how innocent she was. He had lost his wife but he had held strong for the sake of his daughter and continued to live his life. Secretly he didn't sleep and he never went out unless it was necessary. He wasn't coping with her death and Dawn was growing too much like her every day. Dawn didn't know it but he was going to be giving her to Angel to look after for awhile so he could go away and get away from all the memories. Today was his last day with her and than he would be gone for a year to London. He was going back to visit his family and get away for all the pain.

###Buffy's world

Buffy it felt again and a part of her knew she should probably tell the gang but they were all so tired that she didn't want to worry them. She knew it was getting close so she slowly stood up and when Willow looked at her concerned she said "Just need some sleep Will." With her smile and a goodnight Buffy went over and woke Dawn and took her outside. Dawn looked at her curiously and said "We going home?" Buffy shook her head and said "No we are going to the hospital." Dawn's eyes went big and she said "What why what's wrong?"

Buffy laughed and said "Dawn look at me what would be wrong?" Dawn eyes if possible got bigger and she said "Shouldn't we tell the gang?" Buffy shook her head and winced again and said "I don't want to worry them, let's just go and have a baby and then come back k?" Dawn looked torn and looked back at the magic shop before nodding and following Buffy further down the street before stopping at a noise. She turned and saw Spike standing leaning on the side of his car.

She said "Buffy wait, Spike he can drive us". Buffy turned and looked a little panicked but nodded and they walked over to where Spike was standing. He looked up a little shocked and said "Hey nibblet, shouldn't you two be in bed?" Buffy said instead of Dawn "Spike can you drive us to the hospital?" Spike's eyes widened and he looked at her belly and said "Sure, luv, hop in." He put his cigarette out and had one last longing glance at a shop before hopping in the car followed by Buffy and Dawn.

Buffy started breathing deeply trying to will her body not to break the water. The first sign that it had was her saying "Uh oh". Both Spike and Dawn turned there head to see Buffy blushing, both at the same time said "What". Buffy looked down and said "My water broke." Spike response was to speed up and say "Aww bugger."

They may have broken a few laws but they made to the hospital in less than 3 minutes remarkably not killing anyone. Buffy was breathing but the pain was a little well no not a little a lot. She opened the door and jumped out holding her back and walking slowly walking toward the hospital with Dawn and Spike jumping out to follow her and help her. She shrugged them off and said "I don't need help what I need is drugs now come on." They quickly made it in and Buffy was put in a wheelchair much to her protest. She was taken quickly to a room and the doctors made her change into a gown and checked to see how dilated she was.

Dawn came in soon after and said "Do you want me in the delivery Buffy or do you want Spike?" Buffy's head whipped around and said "why would I want Spike?" Dawn blushed and said "Well because he has super strength and you can grip his hand and he has the same blood as the baby." Buffy winced and said "Um your right I don't want to hurt you." Dawn smiled and said "I will go get him Buffy and Buffy everything is going to be alright. Love you." Buffy wince turned into a little yelp and she gripped the bar on the bed and took a deep breath. She smiled through her pain and said "Love you too Dawnie".

Dawn left quickly but returned soon with Spike in tow who was looking confused. Dawn looked suddenly embarrassed and said "Um I will wait outside". Buffy looked from Spike and to the retreating Dawn and said "Dawn can you come in too?" Dawn's face brightened and she said "really?" Buffy nodded and Dawn quickly ran over to her and hugged her before going out of the room.

Spike said "What do you want. Luv?" buffy took a deep breath and said "I should have told you this a while ago but it was hard. And now is probably not the time to be telling you this ether but I need you." Spike smirked and said "Need me?" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Ok so I don't need you and Owww. (Deep breathe in) I need William but you will do. My William is you as a human." Spikes eyes widened and he said "You love William the Bloody?" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Yes and I am having his child, you are the closet thing that I have to him and I need you there for support, so will you please Spike?"

He looked crossed between wanting to angry and wanting to give in. He instead took an unneeded breath and said "So the bubs is mine than?" Buffy looked and her stomach and said "No it is Williams." Spike rolled his eyes and said "Pet, I am William." Buffy shook her head and said "I love Williams Soul and you don't have a soul Spike. A part of me loves you because you look like him, smell like him and talk like him but that is only a small part of what I love about William. Ow Ow Owww, oh crap can you get the doctor and tell him they are closer." Spike eyes widened a little and walked out of the room to do as she said, only to return with a doctor.

He checked her and smiled and said "Well Mrs Summers I would say in less than half an hour you will be fully dilated." She nodded and started breathing deeply as the pain started to get worse but she kept it to herself.

He smiled at Spike and said "Are you coming in the room with your wife?" Spike nodded and said "The lil sis is too." The doctor nodded and said "That should be fine; we will be back in 5 minutes to take you to the delivery room". Buffy nodded and watched him go out before turning to Spike and said "You ok with this?"

Spike looked at her carefully before saying "Don't really have a choice now do I, pet?"

Author note: NANANA Suspense! Now KC You gotta tell me if you read this! Or I don't update! ;-) 


	13. Chapter 13

_She was dreaming she knew she was but it looked so real. Standing behind a window was William, he looked so sad. She didn't know where he was but he standing outside looking up at the stars and muttering something, all around people were hurrying past. She banged the window but he didn't even flinch, she shouted until she saw a door appear to the right of her. She looked at him one last time before rushing to the door and going outside. She gasped when she saw him turn and the shock on his face was suddenly replaced with confusion as he looked around him. She ran up to him and tried to touch him but her arm went straight through him. Instead she looked up sadly at the sky with him and said "I miss you". She heard him mutter "I miss you Buffy". She looked at him carefully but saw no reaction to her presence. So she looked back up the stars and said "I'm going to come back to you Will". He stiffened and whispered "Your already dead, luv"._

_She felt the tears fall and she whispered back to him "I'm not dead Spike; you need to talk to Willow, please". He turned slightly almost facing her and said "I can't, I'm moving on"._ Then suddenly she woke up.

She felt his hand first before she heard the beeping. She stretched and winced and said "God giving birth kills." She felt the hand tighten and heard him say "You're awake." Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Like I was going to stay sleeping when I just had a baby." Spike smiled softly reminding her of Spike and said "You had us worried, luv". She looked at him in the eyes and said "Why?" Spike scrunched his eyebrows and said "You were in a coma for a week luv." She sat up straighter and said "What?" Spike's eyebrow raised and said "You don't remember?" She shook her head and said "My my baby?" Spike sighed and said "A little small but he's a healthy one". Buffy eyes brightened and said "He?" Spike smiled almost proudly and said "Yep, and he takes after me, even got my eyes." Buffy almost laughed but she brought her hand up and caressed his face and said tiredly "I bet he does, can I see him?"

He nodded and said "I'll get the doctor." Buffy tilted her head as he walked out, he was almost giddy, so like William. She shook her head, it was Spike, yes he was kind and sometimes sweet but he was still a vampire and not someone she should think about being with, not when there was a chance of being with her William.

Spike returned with a doctor but no baby. The doctor smiled warmly at her and said "glad to see your awake Mrs Summers. Now how are you feeling?" Buffy shrugged and said "Like I gave birth and was in a coma for a week. Can I see my son?" The doctor laughed and said "Yes but we have to take you to him and not the other way around because at the moment he is weak and can catch infections easily so we need to limit the contact with people. So only you two are allowed to visit him." Buffy nodded processing the information quickly and then she noticed the wheel chair. She opened her mouth but Spike was too quick and said "You need to stay seated and relaxed to recover ok, pet." Buffy frowned but seeing his look nodded and let herself be seated in the wheel chair.

They arrived quickly and she gasped as she took her first look at their child. He was tiny and frail but so cute. She couldn't really tell the facial features but she could tell that he was theirs. He had a tuff of brown hair that curled at the top and his eyes were open staring at her and they were defiantly his blue. She carefully placed her hand in the container and put her finger in his hand which he held softly. He had a small drip but that was all, she had expected a tube down his nose but there wasn't. She wanted desperately to help him but couldn't.

She took her hand out and said "Shouldn't he be bigger, I was nearly to term, I thought..." Spike smiled and said "All Babes are different pet, he just wasn't really ready to come out physically but he wanted to say hello to the world early, they had to help him breathe but on the second day the little bit was breathing on his own." Buffy smiled and put her hand back to his hand and stroked him, she turned a little and said "When can I hold him?" Spike replied "The doctor thinks as early as next week, he's recovering well. Buffy?" She stopped and pulled her hand out and turned to him hearing the tone in his voice. He knelt to her level and took her hands in his and said "Thankyou for telling me and letting me see all this". Buffy shrugged and said "technically you are his father and I love William, I needed you there. Thankyou Spike for being there for us."

Buffy fell asleep that night with the image of her not yet named son in her arms.

_She felt his arms around her and she leant into him, ironically mimicking the image in her dream many years ago. She smiled and kissed him on the mouth and said "He looks just like you." She heard him whisper in her ear "More like his mum, pet, gorgeous." She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him on his pulse point. "I don't know how I am going to do this without you, I need you" She whispered into his neck, He pulled her tighter and said "I am always here for you." She shook her head and felt the tears coming down her face and said "But your not, your in some other world where I'm dead and now you have gone and your moving on and I am trying I am but I don't know if I will ever get..." He cut her off with a kiss and pulled back only when she was out of breathe and said "You will find a way and then I will be there but for now you need to concentrate on Little William." Buffy tilted her head and said "Little William?" He smiled and said "Isn't that what you wanted to call him?" Buffy looked confused and he said "You forget, luv, I know what goes on inside that head of yours." Buffy smiled and relaxed into his arms and said "Do you think it would be weird, Calling him William?" He kissed her forehead and said "I told you before you can name him whatever you like and I will love it." She smiled and said "Do you like William Tobias Summers, Toby for short?" He smiled and said "I love it". Suddenly in her arms appeared her baby and they both smiled at each other and said "Hey Toby". _

_Author note: So cool, like don't like or just plain stupid? Review please! Do you like the name or should I change it?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Buffy woke to the sound of a gasp and someone in tears. She opened her eyes to see Willow and Giles standing in front of her. She smiled and said "Hey", Willow suddenly looked serious and said "Don't hey me, you left to go have a baby and didn't even tell any of us and then you were in a coma for a week. God we were all so worried." Giles put a hand on willow's shoulder and said "I think she means are you ok Buffy?" Buffy nodded and said "Yeah, although I would feel better when I can go."

Giles nodded and said "Have they told you when you can leave, yet?" Buffy nodded and said "Yeah Toby and I leave early next week, probably Tuesday." Willow said "Toby?" Buffy nodded and said "Yeah, William Tobias O'Conner, My son." Willow smiled and said "That is cute but Toby?" Buffy shrugged and said "I always liked the name, don't really know why, I thought it would be weird to call him William because of well William. So Toby." Giles said "I think it is very handsome, when can we meet your son?" Buffy smiled and said "Not for another 3 of 4 days only Spike and I can see him at the moment". Giles frowned and said "Yes about Spike." Buffy shook her head and said "don't start Giles please."

Willow leaned forward and whispered something in his ear which Buffy heard. "Are you going to tell her?". Buffy's eyes narrowed and said "Tell me what?" Giles cleared his throat and said "Well Angel rang while you were in your coma." Buffy nodded holding her breathe and motioned for him to continue. He smiled briefly and said "Well it seems that there is a portal you can go through to that dimension in 2 months and 3 weeks time, it opens at the hell mouth actually. You have to say some words but other wise the ritual is fairly simple." Buffy's mouth was open and trying to process these words. Willow smiled and said "See I told you we would work it out. Plus at least we can get to know Toby before you go." Toward the end of the sentence her voice wavered but she took a deep breath and kept her smile trying to be strong.

Buffy couldn't say anything but instead was looking at the door where she saw Spike standing looking a cross between angry and hurt. Buffy tried to get up but he was too quick and left in a huff. Willow smiled sympathetically and said "He'll be ok Buffy, he just got carried away with the idea that he had a baby."

Buffy made an hmming noise and sat back on the bed and said "Can you tell Angel thankyou and that I am really grateful, and Giles thankyou." He smiled and said "No matter what you may think Buffy, I do have your best interests at heart and if he makes you happy then go for it."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Buffy had been home for about a month and was enjoying mother hood but every now and then she would look at Toby and want to break down crying at the injustice of it all. Spike was coming by less and less as the time for them to go was starting to get closer. In 2 months she would be able to go back to him but a part of her was having trouble dealing with the idea that it would be a year and a half and he could have moved on, or be somewhere else or the worst thought that he could be dead.

Toby looked so much like them it was scary, she had thought that Dawn had looked like them but to see Toby it was an understatement. He had a tuff of brown curls like Dawn had but his eyes were the exact same shade as Buffy's and as much as she had wished they had stayed blue, a part of her was glad because she couldn't handle looking into those eyes every day for the next two months. He was an interesting child, so quiet when he wanted to be but other times he would scream out in the middle of night not because he was hungry but because he wanted to be cuddled. She would sometimes creep up to his crib after patrolling and stare at him while he slept watching as he dreamt whatever babies dream.

Dawn sometimes caught her doing this but always kept it to herself, trying not to rock the boat too much in the last months she had. At night Dawn would find herself trying to keep the tears at bay and sometimes she would sneak into Buffy's room early hours in the morning and cuddle up with her. They both treasured these moments knowing that they wouldn't be having them much longer.

#### 2 months later

Buffy heard Willow chanting as she held Toby closer to her and hugged Dawn before standing at the railing of the old library and staring down at the swirling mass of energy. She looked a little perplexed and turned to Willow and said "This won't kill us will it?" Willow smiled and tried not cry and said "No it only looks like that because it is a tear between the two realities." She nodded and went over to Xander and said "Thanks for being here Xander". He shrugged and looked at Toby and said "Just because I don't want you going to him doesn't mean I am not going to say goodbye to my best friend." Buffy smiled and gave him a hug careful to not wake Toby up. It was 5 minutes to midnight and she wasn't allowed to go through for another 5 minutes so she was saying goodbye.

She went to Giles next and felt the tears come down her face as she said "You will always be a dad to me Giles." He smiled softly and brought her into his arms carefully minding the baby. He said "I am proud of you Buffy no matter what you have done, just remember that." She smiled and went to Willow who was very red eyed by now and trying not to look at her. She smiled and said "Dawn", Dawn came over and took Toby off her so she could hug Willow properly. Willow clung and said "I'm so sorry Buffy". She shook her head and said "No, don't be, you at least got to see my son, and I got to say goodbye properly. I love you Wills". She smiled and hugged her again and said "Look after that babe of yours, I love you Buff". Buffy smiled and walked over to her sister who was staring down at the babies face trying to avoid the inevitable. Buffy took Toby off her and brought her face up to meet hers and said "I love you Dawn." Dawn looked into Buffy eyes and threw her arms around her and said "I don't want you to go. You're my sister." Buffy hugged her and said "And I always will be, I am proud of you Dawn and I am sure mom would be too."

Buffy stepped back and took one last look at her friends almost wishing she could say bye to Spike but on that thought she gave them one last brief smile before walking towards the swirling mass of energy. With one last look Buffy and Toby walked through the portal leaving behind the world where they were born.


	16. Chapter 16

Buffy came out in the basement of the school cradling Toby to her chest. She walked out of the dank basement not really knowing what to expect. Everything looked normal as it could at midnight but she sensed something different. She felt strange still having her slayer powers and being in this world again, at least she hoped it was still the same world and not some new dimension. She walked slowly to their house and stared up at the darkened form wondering what she would say. How strange would it be for him seeing his dead wife and dead child standing in front of him after a year and a half?

She shook her head and went up and knocked on the door. No lights came on and no sound was heard from within the confines. It was then she noticed the junk mail piling up and the fact that house was uninhabited.

Shocked she stumbled back and walked in the direction of Willow's house, praying she wouldn't run into trouble. She made it to her house in record time and suppressed a sigh when she saw lights on. Willow obviously getting Katherine ready for patrolling. Buffy walked up to the door took a deep breath and knocked. She heard mumbling and then a "Who is it?" Buffy bit her lip and said "It's me". She heard more mumbling before the door opened and a suspicious looking Katherine poked her head out and said "You get bitten?" Buffy rolled her eyes and stuck the hand not supporting Toby through the door and said "I have a pulse". Katherine let her in slowly revealing a white faced Willow. Buffy smiled and said "Hey, miss me?"

Willow stuttered "H how?" Buffy mocked shock and said "What you lived on the hell mouth this long and you didn't think I would find a way to come back?" Willow shook her head and then looked at her arms and said "No I meant how?" Buffy smiled and said "Time moves different in my world and he decided to join me." Willow looked at Katherine who was looking at them both curiously and said "A boy?" Buffy nodded and turned his sleeping face so Willow could see and said "Yep, Toby". Willow face looked confused at the name and Buffy said "William Tobias O'Conner, I liked the name Tobias and Toby for short." Willow nodded and said "Can I hold him?" Buffy nodded and handed him over, he automatically started fussing and snuggling closer to Willow's body. Buffy smiled and looked around and said "So um where's Will?"

Buffy didn't miss the look Willow sent Katherine and she said "Willow?" Willow bit her lip and said "He um moved to England a while ago". Buffy looked shocked and said "Dawn is in England." Willow looked even more uncomfortable and said "No Dawn is actually staying with Angel. He sort of left her here while he went away." Buffy looked confused and said "He left Dawn here while he went away. He left his only child in another country?" Willow nodded and Buffy said "RRIGGHT, I will work it out in the morning, do you mind if we crash here tonight?" Willow smiled and said "Stay as long as you want, I can't believe your back." Willow then handed Toby to Katherine who took him gingerly and turned to Buffy. Willow hugged her tight and Buffy saw the tears sliding down her face. Buffy hugged her back and said "I'm staying Willow, don't worry." Willow nodded and let her go and said "You can have the spare bed, second door to the right." Buffy nodded and took Toby back before heading up the stairs for some sleep.

On her way up she heard Willow switch to watcher mode and tell Katherine that she should go back to patrolling. Buffy shook her head not really looking forward to having to tell them that she was a slayer too. For now she would content herself with getting some sleep before having to go through the headache of spilling her secrets.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Buffy's head was killing her; she had been sitting in the same position for an hour. As soon as Willow found out she was still the slayer, she was having a field day. Grilling her techniques for the first two hours and spending the next grilling her on the bad guys she had fought when she returned. At the moment she had her head on the table trying to ignore the oncoming head ache.

She finally looked up and said "Uh Willow, can we stop grilling me for a second and talk about William please?" Willow looked sheepish and said "God I am sorry Buffy, it is just that I haven't had much of chance at this sort of thing. I mean I am one of the youngest ever watchers to have a slayer but I never had the chance to..." Buffy cut her off with "Don't worry Will, I get it, trust me. But I really want to know what is going to happen. I came back for a purpose." Willow smiled and said "yeah and I am really happy you did, because now I have a niece and a nephew to pamper." Buffy nodded and said "About that, can we go get Dawn and bring her back here; I am dying to see her." Willow bit her lip and said "There's a problem, legally you are dead here." Buffy nodded again and said "Can't you like magic that away or something."

Willow looked thoughtful and said "Well I suppose I could just... No what am I saying, I can just get the council to come up with some new documents or make your death certificate disappear." Buffy looked down and said "Yeah, about her, my death, he took it really hard didn't he?" Willow looked away from Buffy and said "What do you expect, you guys had only just started being happy again and it was ripped from him again. When you do see him Buffy, I expect he will be really different."

Buffy smiled sadly and said "We are both really different; I mean I am a mother now, not a thrown into it mother but a real birthing kind. It changes a person you know?" Willow wrapped her arm around Buffy's shoulder and gave it squeeze and said "I'll tell you what, I will make a few phone calls and in a few hours we can probably go and pick Dawn up and give Angel the scare of his life time. In the mean time you work out how you are going to explain to Angel and Faith why you are still alive." Buffy's head shot up and she said "Faith?" Willow smiled and said "Yeah he knocked her up apparently so they got back together. Technically that makes you sister in law to Faith." Buffy grimaced but put her head back on the table and said "What can you possibly say to someone when you've been dead for a year and a half."

Willow shook her head and left Buffy to think, hearing her muttering under her breath as she went. She put her head into the lounge and saw Katherine giving Toby a bottle; she smiled and waved a little before heading off to phone the council.

Buffy banged her head a few times before starting to mutter the conversation that might occur. "Hey Angel, turns out there was a mix up and I lost my memory and only just worked out who I was." "No" "Hi, turns out I was in witness protection, no that is stupid why I would be in witness protection is beyond me." "I woke up in the morgue but didn't know who I was and wandered out unnoticed and someone found me and took me in never realizing who I was. ... Well I suppose it could work, but... There are so many questions to that". She pulled her head back up and looked out the window before putting her head back down again in frustration. "Hi Angel, I have no idea what happened, the past year and a half is a blank but hey I am back." "That at least rules out questioning but no,.. no buts that will do yes, I don't remember the last year and half, apart from having a baby, oh god how am I going to explain his age." Once again Buffy hit her head on the table but decided to give up, after all Toby was the splitting image of William who would dispute that?


	18. Chapter 18

Buffy stood nervously as the door opened revealing no other than Faith with her mouth hanging open. Buffy smiled nervously and said "This is a sight I never thought I would see, Faith with nothing to say." Faith took a step back and her eyes harderened and she said "You get bit B?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Why does everyone assume I am a vampire, here!" She put her arm over the thresh hold and let Faith take her pulse before pulling her arm back and saying "So Angel around?"

Faith being her shrugs and lets Buffy in saying "Curious how you are going to explain this one. Not to mention the knowing about vampires, he's in the lounge room."

Faith then proceeds to go into the lounge room and sit down with a smirk playing on her lips at the oncoming scene.

Angel was sitting on the ground fiddling with pieces of wood when Buffy ducked her head into the lounge room. He didn't notice her until she cleared her throat and he looked up startled. His face went pure white and he pinched himself before looking at Faith for confirmation that what he was seeing was true.

Before anyone could react he proceeded to pull Buffy into a hug and start to cry. For Buffy this was a new sight but for Faith, she had been there when they had buried Buffy. Faith kept her distance waiting for Buffy to explain to them how she was back.

Inside Faith knew Buffy was going to lie and she was wondering how long it would take Buffy to work out Angel knew about the supernatural. Secrets tend to come out when you live with a person for so long. Faith found it funny that she had known Buffy since they were 18 and yet managed to keep it a secret from both Buffy and William but living with Angel for a few months and he had caught her on the secret quite easily. Faith shook her head of these thoughts and cleared her throat and said "You can stop hugging my husband anytime now B."

Buffy pulled back slightly embarrassed and said "Yeah sorry, um so explanations right?" Angel stood back and wiped his face very aware of the tears that had come out. He nodded still staring at her like she would disappear and let her know he was ready.

She took a deep breath and said "Well see, I woke up about a year and couldn't really remember where I was or how I got there. I didn't even know my name, apparently some police woman took pity on me and took me in and helped me out. I remembered about a week ago who I was and came right here."

Faith laughed so hard tears came out before she stopped at the now glaring Buffy and Angel. She stopped and said "That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard." Angel shot her a look and said "Faith I really don't think..." Faith cut him off and said "Oh come off it Angel, if that is the Buffy from this dimension I will eat my first born baby. For one thing Buffy from this dimension wouldn't have answered to me calling her B, Second, she wouldn't have known about vampires, third I wouldn't be feeling like she was a slayer, So B am I right?"

Buffy looked from Angel to Faith and said "He knows about demons and stuff?" Faith rolled her eyes and said "You try not knowing after living with me for this long, hell I can't be covert if my life depended on it." Buffy sighed and said "I suppose it makes things easier. Yes I am from another dimension." Faith nodded with a smirk and pointiongly looked at Angel and said "Told you." Angel's mouth hung open and he said "What?"

Buffy smiled slightly and said "Fine life story time in a quick five minutes. Turned 15 found out I was the slayer, watcher died, parents divorced, moved to Sunnydale. Met some good friends who found out I was the slayer decided they would help. Met Angel who is a vampire with a soul, fell in love. Died when I was 16 but got brought back to life, that called Kendra who died and then called you Faith. Turned 17 had sex, Angel lost his soul, sent him to hell to save the world when he regained his soul. Um... Angel came back somehow, Left me. I went to college, Spike got chipped; Spike is William as a vampire. Spike fell in love with me. Gained a sister through some monks she is named Dawn. Looks exactly like Dawn from here except much older, she's 15 nearly 16. A god came after her, she, the god died but some lizard guy sliced and diced Dawn. Her blood opened a portal to all dimensions and the only was to stop it was to give it blood. Dawn was created from me so I said goodbye and jumped into the portal. It was painful, extremely but it had to be done. It closed and I woke up in a hospital having no idea where I was. Found out I was in this dimension and married to Spike, William and you (looked at Angel) weren't in the picture but was human. Decided I would try to get home. Fell in love with Dawn, then fell in love with William. Found out that Demons existed here and Willow is a watcher. Fell pregnant, on Dawn's third birthday party, started having flashes of being in a coffin, found out my Willow was trying to bring me back. Woke up in a coffin, dug myself out.

Couple of weeks later found out I was still pregnant. I tell Angel that I am pregnant and ask him to help me, he says he will. Time goes on; eventually tell the gang I am pregnant because I had no choice if I wanted to come back. Start having contractions and go to the hospital and give birth to a baby boy named William Tobias O'Conner. Get told that I can come back in 3 months. Live my life until then caring for Toby. Say goodbye to everyone and jump into a portal with Toby and bam here I am. Turns out time moves differently here. Twice as fast as it does in my world.

Faith looks surprised, Angel's face is white. Faith says "Kind of extreme life you led there B." Angel says "A vampire, we're vampires?"

Buffy and Faith both laughed and Faith slapped him lightly on the back and said "Out of all that story you picked up on that?"

Author note:

HAHA Finally an interesting update, Yah me, Only going to get more interesting now, i have been dyign to get to the more juicy stuff, it will be way better once she sees william. So Go Me!!

PLEASE REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE. I love reviews way too much to go without!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Buffy was clutching a crying Dawn to her chest while Willow was trying to explain about Spike aka William. She wasn't quite getting through to her. At the moment all Buffy could think about was how the hell they were going to explain this to William, who didn't know a thing about the supernatural.

Dawn was easy, she was nearly five but took information very easy and didn't really question. She only knew that her mommy was back and that was all she needed.

Buffy shook her head and said "Ok so you're telling me that William won't come back?" Willow looked down and said "I think he might have changed a lot Buffy." Buffy shook her head and said "Can't we like be a B I T C H (Spelling it out instead of saying the word because of Dawn) and tell him that Dawn is in hospital or something." Willow grimaced and said "I don't know."

The phone rang and Buffy watched as Willow picked up the phone and looked at her a little shocked before covering the phone and saying "Speaking of the devil." She handed the phone to the now quiet Dawn and said "Daddy wants to say hello".

Dawn took the phone: "Hey pet" "Hi Daddy" "How you been" " I'm good Guess what" (Willow and Buffy start frantically trying to make her stop and try to take the phone of her ear making her giggle and run about) Aunty Willow and mummy are chasing me around the room (Giggle) but I am too fast." Both Willow and Buffy froze waiting to see what would happen. "I think you're confused, baby, Remember the conversation we had." "Nuh Ahh, mummy is in front of me, she said that..." Willow snatched the phone and said "Hey Spike sorry about that, you know Dawn." "Right, well just checking in, I'll call again in a week. See ya luv."

Willow put the phone down and said "So we're going to tell him Dawn is sick huh?" Buffy shook her head and said "No he won't come back for that, it will have to be serious to bring him back." Willow nodded and said "So maybe she got hit by a car and is a coma that will bring him back." Buffy smiled even though a tear came out and said "Yeah that would bring anyone back even if he has become different." Willow nodded and said "It is a bit extreme, when did you want to do it?"

Buffy shrugged and looked once at Dawn before saying "Two days, gives me enough time to work out what to do. He is going to be pissed." Willow nodded and said "Two days it is".

## Two Days later ##

Willow watched as Buffy paced nervously in front of her as the phone rang and she prepared to become an actress.

Brring Brring

"Yeah" "William?" "Yeah, who's this?" "It It's Willow" "Willow, what's wrong, is Dawn ok?" "Are you sitting down?" "What's Wrong?" "There was an accident..." "Is she ok?" "She's in a coma, we need you here Will." "But she is going to be ok right?" (Willow bit her lip looking at Dawn sitting in Buffy's arms staring at her baby brother.) "We don't know, you need to come here." "Yeah, I will be there tomorrow. And Will" "Yes" "Thanx".

Willow hung up and said "God that sucked." Buffy stop running her hand through Dawns hair and said "I don't know how else to get him here, you know he won't believe us over the phone."

Willow sat down and said "Now what?" Buffy smiled and said "Now... We wait."

Author note: Yah next chapter is Hello Spike!!


	20. Chapter 20

Buffy wasn't expecting him to arrive for a couple of hours and was sitting front of the television breast feeding Toby and watching Dawn watch cartoons when she heard someone knock on Angels' door. Thinking nothing of it she ignored it and let Angel answer the door.

Angel walked to the door and slowly opened it revealing to him a distraught William clutching a black haired woman's hand. Angel cleared his throat for Buffy and said in a loud voice "William you're early."

Buffy had explained already to Dawn that when her father arrived she was to play in her room with Toby until they were ready. Buffy rushed both them up with the baby still trying to feed and skidded into Dawn's room in record time.

Willow saw her run and knew it was time, so she got off the computer and motioned to Faith to follow her. They walked out to see William wringing his hands on the couch and looking very ready to rush to the hospital. Willow nodded her head at Angel and he left the room.

Willow sat on the table directly in front of him and said "Are you ok Will?" He said gruffly "spike and how do you think I am?" Willow grimaced and said "Well I have good news and bad news!"

The person beside him yet to be named said in a silky voice "Let's hear the good news first."

Willow nodded but said "Is there any way we can do this privately, it is kind of that." Spike shot his head up and looked at the person next to him and said "Oh, This is Drusilla, Drusilla this is Willow and that is Faith, Dru is my fiancée."

Faith eyebrow shot up and she said "Damn, that was quick, guess that puts a damper on your news Will." Willow shook her head and said "No it doesn't. I don't care who she is, this doesn't concern her." Dru pouted and she said "Everything has to do with me and My William, My Spike." She stroked his head as she said this and Willow glared at her before saying "Fine if you have to stay then fine. Good news is that Dawn is fine, Bad news we lied."

Spike's eyes went from looking happy to Angry in mere seconds. He said "You lied, You made me come all the way here for what reason, red?" She looked a little guilty but said "First we need to explain something before I get to that reason." He rolled his eyes and said "Fine explain and then we can go."

She motioned to Faith with her eyes and Faith got up at the cue and walked over to them. She then proceeded to life the couch with both of them on it. They both scrambled and let out a "Bloody Hell". She put them down with a smirk and went back to stand next to Willow biting back a laugh.

Willow smile slightly and said "Faith here is a slayer, Vampires and demons are real and there are many different dimensions. No questions yet ok. So when Buffy came back from her coma she wasn't Buffy but a Buffy from another dimension hence the reason she didn't remember anything (Spike let out a snort and said "Right .. Another dimension") Yes another dimension. When she fell into the second coma, I from the other dimension brought her back in her coffin. But the baby went with her and she Buffy, decided she had to get back because she loved you. Shut up Spike. They couldn't find a way back for ages and Buffy got bigger with the baby until she gave birth to a little boy. Then she found out she could come back and she did with a 3 month old baby. But time moves differently here and she found that it was actually 1 year and a half passed here where it had only been 9 months there. So Buffy she is here in the Dawn's room right now."

Spike shook his head and said "Some story you got there red, What did you do, find some actress that looks like her and bring her here. Even if I did believe you, I am with Dru, so it wouldn't matter."

Willow nodded and said "Fine but you have to tell her that yourself. Buffy you can come out" The last sentence she yelled in the direction of Dawn's room.

Buffy walked out with Dawn and Toby not looking up, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs.

Spike suddenly sat upright and said "Bloody hell!" That brought Buffy's attention and she looked up and was shocked to see Dru and couldn't help but say "What the hell is Drusilla doing here?" Willow looked at her and said "There is a Drusilla is your world".

Buffy avoided his eyes and looked at Willow and said "Hell yes, she made Spike into well you know. Total skank and crazy as a loon."

While this conversation took place Spike had stormed out of the room dragging Drusilla with him. No one bar Dawn noticed and she took off after him.

Faith tapped them on the shoulder and said "Hey your hubby and kid just took off."

Buffy looked and noticed it was true and she said "Great just great, he didn't believe us even with me here did he?"

Willow shook his head and said "come on, he couldn't have got far."

Author note: Suspense, yah. This is written this quick for "Out-of-reality" Thanks! And of course everyone else, you all rock!


	21. Chapter 21

Buffy ran after William but all she came up with was a crying Dawn on the footsteps of the house looking at her angrily. Buffy gulped, she knew that look from her sister and knew what was about to be said. Dawn huffed and said "You made him go away, I HATE YOU". She then ran inside to Willow's arms, Buffy stood there in shock not knowing what to do. Her life was falling apart in front of her eyes and she didn't know how to pick up the pieces, everything was so different.

Willow came up with her arms now free and wrapped them around Buffy's waist pulling her into a hug. She said "He has probably gone back to a hotel, he'll be back tomorrow." Buffy's shook her head and said "I need to find him now, he needs to know everything."

Willow nodded and said "You need my help?"

Buffy stepped out of the hug and said "I'll find him". Willow nodded and said "I'll look after Toby and Dawn, did you make another bottle." She nodded and said "Yeah it's in the fridge." Buffy smiled again and said "Ok Well I'll just see them quickly and go."

She walked into the house to find Toby in a crib staring up at a mobile with his hands waving in the air trying to reach it. She picked him up and whispered soothing words in his ears before kissing him on his soft head and breathing in his scent. She whispered "Luv you." Put him back down giving him something to play before turning to go look for Dawn. She found her scribbling madly on a piece of paper and muttering under her breath. Buffy shook her head and walked over to her and put her hand over her hand and said "Forgive me?" Dawn looked up at her and pouted before saying "Are you gonna make da stay?" Buffy smiled and said "I'm going to try." She looked down at her drawing before saying "K". Buffy bent down and said "Do I at least get a hug?" Dawn smiled brightly as 5 year olds do and threw her arms around Buffy's neck and squeezed her tightly before letting go and kissing her check and proclaiming "I love you mummy."

Buffy hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead and said softly "Love you too sweetheart." She then got up and said "I'm going to go try to talk some sense into your daddy. Be back soon."

Buffy walked out of the house quickly trying to decide where to look first. She had to remember that he had Dru with him. If it had only been William, she knew where he would go but with her, she had only inklings. She went first to Willy's but it was a no go, there were too many demons for William to even think about going there. Her next stop was the crypt it was a long shot, that of course didn't come about.

Her last idea was a stretch but she thought it was a chance at least. She went to this spot he was always talking about, he said it was where he went to think. In this spot you can see the entire town and it was serene. She walked there slowly, a part of her wanting to draw this confrontation out but at the same time living for this moment. She saw him the moment it came into view, his blonde hair standing out in the background. Next to him sat an extremely bored Drusilla, staring at her nails in a blatant attempt to hurry him up.

Buffy walked closer letting them know of her presence. Dru smiled and said "Oh look we have the actress; the stars told me you would come. Isn't it precious how it is too late, I have him hooked in my claws."

Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Right, the stars, can you give us a moment?" Dru looked at Spike before shrugging and coming up close to her and whispering "The stars tell me you are you but he will not believe you. He is mine, always was, always will be. Have fun". She then walked over to a car and leant on the bonnet staring at the skies.

Buffy walked over to the rigid form of William and sat next to him. She looked at the town and said "It makes you think doesn't it." He let out a gruff "What?" She nodded at the city and said "How small we are compared to all this, our problems they seem so small compared to what everyone has to face every day."

Spike turned and said "Why are you doing this?" Buffy took his hands in hers but he pulled them away and she said "Because I love you." Spike shook his head and said "Your good but I saw her body. You may look like her but I see the differences."

Buffy rolled her eyes again and said "Duh, did you listen to anything Willow said, I am different. I am still me though, you have a son, William, and can't you at least believe that?" Spike continued to stare at the city and said "Right I have son... That is really pathetic, trying to pull me in by using one of my weaknesses. Your story is outrageous, pet. Even if I wanted to believe you I can't, because that would mean I would hurt her more by being with Dru." Buffy shook her head as the tears started to build and said "I understand Will, You needed..." He stood up and said "Don't call me that, you aren't allowed to say my name the way she said it." Buffy shook her head through the tears and said "Ask me anything? Anything that has to do with after I woke up from that coma." She grabbed his arm in an attempt to keep him there and although she could have made him stay she let him shake her off.

He turned fully to face her and said "I can't." Buffy's eyes widened and she said "Why" He shook his head and stared over her shoulder at Dru and said "Cause every time I get something good someone takes it away. If you were to be who you say you are, then something would happen to take you away."

Buffy shook her head and said "Oh god no Will, I wouldn't leave you." He started to walk away and said "No....Not intentionally."

Buffy watched as he slowly walked away before running to him and bringing her hand to his and saying "Feel that, it's real, I am real, not some imaginary person or fake Buffy. Please!" He let go of her hand and said "I'm sorry." Then proceeded to walk over to Dru and escort her to the car. Buffy watched hopelessly as they drove out of her sight.


	22. chapter 22

Buffy sat cradling Toby in her arms trying to work out what she should do. It had been two days and he hadn't come back and she had sat holed up crying and looking after her children by herself. Willow tried to talk to her but she brushed her off, Angel kept out of her way and Faith for once kept silent even though she was in their house.

Dawn kept pestering her about her father but Buffy would just smile sadly and not answer her questions. At this moment Willow was over trying to convince her to eat but she just continued to stare at Toby in her arms trying to piece together what the hell was going on. She didn't even react when someone knocked on the door and Willow got up to answer it.

Willow was worried, Buffy hadn't slept in two days and was barely talking to anyone, she was on autopilot. Willow tried to get her to eat but Buffy continued to ignore her and when she heard knocking she sighed and got up to answer it. Faith and Angel decided to go out and have some fun since the last two days had been nerve wracking so that left Willow in charge of Buffy watching.

When she opened the door she was shocked to say the least, in front of her stood William looking a little smug. He smirked and said "Decided the nibblet can come back to England with me, luv, so I came to round up her stuff." Willow's mouth flew open and she leant back a little and saw Dawn hugging her mother and Toby in an attempt to jar her out of it. Willow sighed against the wall and opened the door wider to let William in.

He saw her immediately and a part of his mind wandered what was wrong with her. The second thing he saw was the child she was cradling before he saw Dawn whispering in her ear and hugging her. She looked like a shell, like someone who had lost everything all at once and didn't know how to get it back. He tried not to let his emotions react to this sight and swallowed back his instinct to hug her and said "Hey nibblet, you ready to come home."

Dawn looked up at him with eyes beyond her years and said "Mummy come too?" He shook his head and said "Nah, just me and you, pet." She shook her head and said "Toby?" He looked confused and said "Who?" She reached a tiny hand and pointed to the baby and said in a proud voice "This is my brother, Toby, look mummy said our hair is going to be the same, see it started blonde but now it is turning my colour, but she said his eyes will always be her colour, not ours." He looked at her shocked but came a little closer and looked at the baby in question. Before he got a good look Buffy stood up and without paying him any heed went over to Willow and said " I'm going to go back." Willow looked at William in shock and then back at Buffy and said "What? Why?"

Buffy then looked at William acknowledging him for the first time and then back at Willow and said "There isn't anything for me here, Dawn will have Dru as much as that kills me, Spike, he well, he loves me, even if he could kill me at any time, I can't handle being here, living like this." Willow looked at William again and saw his confusion and she knew he still did not believe one word of this truth.

She (Willow) stopped Buffy and said "Give me five minutes and give me Toby." Buffy looked at her warily but did as she asked and walked out of the room to take a shower.

Willow went over to William and said "Hold out you arms". He looked suspicious but did as he was asked and she put the wriggling baby in his arms. She then said "Look at him carefully because this is your first born son, I'll leave you alone."

William run his fingertips over the infants face slowly memorising the lines, before going over to the couch and putting him on lap. He said softly "So you think you're mine do you?" Toby giggled and stared up at him trying to reach for his fingers. William put his finger in his little hand allowing him to grasp it while studying him. He said out loud "Her eyes, her nose, my hair, my lips, suppose it could be." Toby eyes started to water and he got up quickly and upon seeing a bottle sitting next to the couch he grabbed it and tested it quickly before putting it gently in the infants' mouth.

Toby starting drinking automatically and his eyes stopped watering and William sighed. Inside he knew without a doubt that this was his son, but the possibility was overwhelming. If it was his son then that would mean the woman in the shower was Buffy. Everything they had told him two days ago was true and he was with another woman when his soul mate was alive.

He watched as his son's eyes drooped until the closed and he got up and put him in the bassinet sitting in the room. He had a lot to think about, a part of him just wanted to run into that shower and shag her senseless but the more rational part was telling him to think about it first. He couldn't just ruin Dru's life no matter how much he wanted to. The first step was to let those in this house know he believed them but he needed time to work through things before they got more complicated. If life was simple he could click his fingers and he would have his perfect family back together but no now he had to work through all these problems.

He walked out of the room and saw Buffy standing in a flowery dress drying her wet hair while Willow was sitting in the dining room reading something. He cleared his throat making them both jump and said "The little tyke went to sleep. Right well, I need time to think but I will talk to you soon, Buffy."

Buffy jumped startled to hear him say her name and said "So you believe me then?" He smiled and walked over to, not curbing the impulse and gave her a gentle brush of the lips with his own and said "Yeah, I believe you, luv." Then he took a step back and put his hands in his pockets and said "But I need time to think and work through some stuff, so yeah err, I will be back."

He then turned around, leaving Buffy touching her lips where he had kissed her.


	23. chapter 23

Buffy was going stir crazy not knowing what was happening or when it was going to happen. It had been over six months since William had admitted she was who she was but in all that time all he had done was spent time with his children and being polite to her. They hadn't talked about the kiss or if there was going to be a them in the future, zip, and zill.  
  
Sure it was nice having him look after Toby and Dawn some nights and taking them to fun things but she needed to see him too. Willow always smiled sympathetically whereas Faith kept telling her to go get her man and Angel well he was on the border line and stayed silent. She knew he was still with Drusilla and that she had to admit hurt her alot but she just stayed silent letting him work through her problems.  
  
Toby would be a year in a month and was able to say a few words, just the typical one, mum, dad, mine, no, yes. He like Buffy had predicted had the brown curls and her eye colour and Buffy could already tell he would be a cutie when he got older. He was crawling and sometimes would stand but was yet to start walking. She could still remember the first time he said dad to William, the pride in his voice was evident. She had kept it to herself when he started to say

mum especially since it was his first word and instead let him discover it for himself. Dawn was now 6 and in grade one and loving the whole older sister role and was adamant to anyone who came along that they weren't allowed to hurt him.  
  
Sometimes she still felt like she needed space and time to think. She found her self missing those from her own time especially when she wasn't nearly as happy the second time in this dimension as she was the first.  
  
So that was how she came to be sitting outside on the porch at her old house at midnight staring at the stars and wandering whether she should patrol for something to do.  
  
She certainly never expected to see the person that walked up to her and to say it was a shock to the system was an understatement.  
  
They were arguing in front of her house, from what she could gather only one of them was meant to be here and the other followed. She shook her head and stood up and said "Hey Guys?" They snapped their heads in her direction and she smiled and said "So what brings you to my dimension?"  
  
They looked shocked or more accurately Giles looked shocked. He said "How did you know?" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Kind of obvious sinceI haven't met the Giles in this world and well I somehow doubt William would know him. Hi Spike." He nodded and said "Slayer." Giles cleared his throat and said "Yes well, glad we found you, is there anywhere we can talk privately?" Buffy said "What you're not even going to hug me?" Giles smiled softly and embraced her in a warm hug saying "I missed you too."  
  
Spike stood there awkwardly trying to look less conspicuous in his jealousy. Buffy turned and said "So whats the what?" Giles looked around and said "We have 1 hour before the portal to our dimension closes for the next three months and we need you to come with us Buffy."  
  
Buffy motioned for them to follow her and said "Why?" Giles looked over at Spike and said " We have a slight problem that only you can fix, where are we going?" Buffy sighed and said "Willows'" Spike said "We're going to have to make this quick Rupes or else they are going to die." Buffy's head swung up but she stayed silent and led them into the house yelling "Willow!" Willow came down the stairs to see Buffy and an old man standing in the house and William standing outside.  
  
She looked at them curiously and said "What's wrong Buffy?" Buffy tilted her head to Spike and said "Meet my Spike, can you invite him in?" Willow looked over at the vampire and said "That is vampire William? And you want me to invite him inside my house?" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "He has that chip he can't hurt you." Willow nodded in defeat and said "come in Spike."  
  
He entered the house cautiously and followed the three into a living room. They all sat on couch bar Giles who chose to stand.  
  
Giles then said "For the last three months, things have been difficult but we managed. About a week ago we found out that something happened in LA that shouldn't have. Apparently Angel has lost his soul and he's threatening to kill everyone unless we get you back. We need you to come back now Buffy".  
  
Buffy knew she was very pale, but Angelus was back and her friends were in danger but what about the people here. Buffy looked over at Willow but only saw confusion after all she never knew Angelus only Angel the human. She took a deep breath and said "So I have half an hour to be there right?" Giles nodded and said "The high school." Buffy cut him off and said "Yeah I know, look I have to do something first but I will be there soon." He sighed and motioned to Spike to follow, Spike looked at Buffy reluctantly before follow Giles.  
  
Buffy watched them go and said "That is six months here before I can come back, you going to be ok." Willow nodded and said "I can hold the fort." Buffy nodded and gave her a quick hug before saying "I have to be quick but I will see you in six months time."  
  
Buffy then took off running full speed in the direction of Williams's house. She made it in 5 minutes leaving her 15 minutes to talk and another 10 minutes to get to the school. She banged on the door which was opened by William. She dragged him to a couch before saying "I have to go back to my dimension for three months, which is six months here and I have 25 minutes before I leave. I can't leave Toby here and I really don't want to leave Dawn here but I can't uproot her, please let me take Toby." He looked shocked and said "Six months." Buffy nodded but said "It will be but it will only make him three months older and I can't handle being away from Toby for six months please say you don't mind." He bit his lip in the way of thinking and said "What about if we all go with you, because I can't go six month without my son ether." Buffy's eyes widened and she said "But Dru?" He shook his head and said "Not an issue." Buffy took a deep breath and said "Ok well write a note and be quick, I will grab the kids." Buffy rushed around with 10 minutes to spare holding onto two suitcases and two children.  
  
William came out and they all jumped in the car and made it to the site with 3 minute left. Buffy made them all run to the spot and when they arrived both William and Spike had their mouths hanging open and said "Bloody hell." Giles looked at her disapproving and said "Really Buffy is this wise." Buffy shrugged and said "We come as a package deal with it and close your mouth Spike."  
  
Buffy hushed the squirming toddler and held Dawns hand tight before looking up at the portal. She took a deep breath and holding tight walked through the portal into the ruins of the high school. Spike, Giles and William followed her close behind.

Author note: Hmm twist, whole family outing! Do you think it was too much making him go, i just didn't see him letting her take the kids without him. Don't worry though it is going to get really interesting soon.

Please Review, I live for those reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

Buffy was trying to calm everyone down. They were yelling and accusations were flying around the room. She ended up screaming at the top of lungs, "SHUT UP", everything went quiet and everyone stared at her. She took a deep breathe and said "Ok Now, William here is human Spike and shut up Xander, He is my husband and those two children are mine, now We are going to work together to bring Angelus down if you will all stop with the accusing."

Buffy took a deep breath and said "Ok now tell me again why he is Angelus." Wesley stepped forward and said "We took his soul to find out about a demon and then the orb holding his soul went missing so now Angelus is on the loose courtesy of someone we don't know." Buffy nodded and said "And you couldn't use Faith why?" Silence was her answer and their faces told her what she needed to know and she said softly "He killed her didn't he?" Giles cleared his throat and said "Yes I'm afraid he did, the new slayer is yet to be found so we need you to stop him."

Buffy nodded again and said "Alright so I assume you have a plan." He nodded and said "We want you to fight him and when he isn't looking drink a drug and let him bite you, the drug will transfer to your blood and he will be out like a light and we will find his soul." She nodded again but before she could say something William butted in and said "Like hell she is letting that poof bite her, find another way." Buffy looked at him in surprise and said "He's your brother in your world!" William laughed and said "Still a poof" Buffy smiled before turning to Giles who was clearing his throat and she said "Sorry, Anyway I know it sounds a bit bad with the whole biting but to me it sounds like it could actually work, the only problem I am having is what if he takes too much blood?" Spike steps forward and says "That is where I come in, luv, I will be there to fight him as well, as your back up."

Buffy looked at him carefully and said "You up to that?" He nodded and said "It is as good as a time as any." Buffy clapped her hands together and said "Right so when are we doing this?" Giles looked at her with a serious look and said "Tomorrow night is the dead line."

Author note:

Right, now it is up to you! William or Spike! Who will be dieing? It is up to you? So Vote! Review and tell me!! Next chapter will be a lead up to who will be gone but untimely it is up to you guys!


	25. Chapter 25

Buffy had just put Dawn and Toby down to sleep when she headed down to the basement. She hesitated at the stairs before making up her mind and walking down.

He looked up when he heard her and contained his smirk instead motioning her to sit down. She sat and stared for a few seconds before saying "So". He looked down and said "Yeah."

Buffy gave a small laugh and then said "You're probably wondering why I am down here." He gave a small nod but remained silent, so she continued "I wanted to know something that only you could give me answer to." He looked up and said "What would that be, luv." She bit her lip and said "Why do you think you love me?"

He gave a frustrated sigh and said "Don't think it, pet, I know it." She rolled her eyes and said "Fine why do you know you love me?" He sighed again before laying back on the bed and looking at the ceiling and said "I don't know, I guess there is a part of me that knows you could never be mine but the rest of me doesn't want to listen. I'm evil, pet, you know it; your friends know it, hell even I know it. I shouldn't be in love with you but I am. The way you move, the way you talk hell even the way you think, it gets to me. It is like you wriggled your way into that spot where my heart was without even knowing it. Does that answer your question?"

She looked down again not really knowing what to say before turning towards him and saying "I'm going to have to make a choice aren't I?"

He smiled sadly and said "You already know the answer to that one, slayer, you just need to be sure your ready." She nodded and then turned away again before saying in a quiet voice "Can I stay here tonight?" His whole body went rigid and he said "You kicking me out of my bed?"

She looked at him wide eyed and said "No, I just could use some comfort, I'm scared Spike". He looked at her in shock before raising his arms and letting her slide in beside him. She snuggled into his chest and whispered softly "Do you think we'll make it?" Spike chuckled and said "There is a we now?" He sighed when he felt her stiffen and said "Yeah, Buffy I think we will, now go to sleep".

Buffy bit her lip to stop herself from talking before letting her body succumb to the blackness.

It was the first night in a long time that they had slept peacefully.

Author note: Aww, ok so the tally is still out who is going to die, next chapter is another lead up then the revealing chapter which I have yet to write!

Thanks guys to everyone reading and to everyone reviewing, you all rock!

Oh and Ape18

William's real Buffy is dead and Buried because Buffy went through a portal she came out as herself. I need to get rid of one of the Spike/William's because having two around is way too confusing and if she is with Spike William would never accept it, because of their children, if she is with William, spike would probably be extremely jealous and move away, so I suppose if she is with Spike then William dies, if she is with William then they go back to the other dimension and live happily ever after, so far everyone seems to be leaning to William dieing. So soon to be found out.


	26. Chapter 26

Buffy stood in front of the building she knew Angel was in, trying to get the nerve to enter. She wasn't too sure how she was going to pull it off but she knew she had to, her family and friends depended on her. She had sent Spike around the back to be her back up, to take him by surprise.

She entered the warehouse slowly taking every caution not to be heard. She fingered the stake in her hand and patted her pocket to make sure the drug was still there before heading in the direction of Angel.

He stood there looking directly at her smirking, like he knew all along that she would be there. She tried not to look too surprised instead she said "Heard you were looking for me."

He raised his eyebrows and said "I was until I found something so much more alluring." His smirk stayed and Buffy had a sinking feeling that she was missing something vital here. She took a deep breathe and said "And what would that be?" Angel's smile grew and he said "Well you see, Buff, I was walking by your house about an hour ago when I met the most interesting person." Buffy felt her eyebrow rise but didn't say anything as he continued "See I thought to myself, why don't I welcome the Buffster home personally and what better way then to kill her sister." Buffy's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a small "No" He chuckled and said "Yes, but you see that isn't who I met, no, this person was much more interesting because he seemed to think we were related".

Buffy quickly realized who he was talking about and felt her relief of her sister diminish. She said in a small breath as her fingers tightened on the stake "William?" He nodded and said "Yes, William, now him being human was just too much. But if you run you just might save him. (Buffy turned to run) But Buff, I'd be quick."

Buffy took off in a sprint leaving behind both Angel and a hidden Spike.

Author note: Ok I know way too short, but the end is near. I hope you like it and keep reading because next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

Buffy made it to her house in 5 minutes and she found him behind a bush with his eyes shut.

She fell to her knees and checked his pulse but found it very weak. She turned him over and his eyes opened slowly and he looked into her eyes. She felt the tears slide down her face as she noticed how pale he was. She said in a hushed voice "Don't worry, I'll get you to a hospital, you'll be ok." She got up to go when his arm stopped her and she went back in a kneeling position. He said in a strained voice "Too late, I'm sorry Buffy." She held back a sob and said "No, it's my fault, don't say that." He smiled through the pain and said "It's ok, I know it's nearly time." Buffy face was now covered in tears and she said "No, it can't be, you'll be ok, you have to be, They, I need you." He took a deep breathe and squeezed her hand and said "You already have me, Spike is me." Buffy shook her head and said "No your different, you're my William" He gave a small laugh and said "No, pet, He is your William, not me, please promise me, you'll give him a chance?" Buffy nodded through her tears and he said "Tell them that I loved them, and Buffy,...... I love you." Buffy bit her lip to stop herself from screaming at him not to die as she saw him take his last breath. She fell on top of his chest and started crying and saying "Please don't die, I need you, stay, please."

She kept this up until an arm brought her off him and she felt herself being wrapped in a protective embrace. She looked up and saw those familiar blue eyes and she buried her head back into his chest letting herself give into his strength.

Author note: I hate doing short chapters but it was necessary, hope you like, and sorry to say but the next two chapters are the last and are kinda short too, but the next chapter is longer than this one. Hope you guys like it because I gave in and made him die.


	28. Chapter 28

The plan to catch Angel went off without a hitch, Buffy had ignored his taunts about William and Buffy had focused all her attention on the Anger she was feeling. They fought, she came out with broken ribs and a bite mark on her neck but she also came out with a unconscious Angel. They had tied him up in the Basement, this time with reinforced locks and doubled the video cameras, determined not to let him escape again.

At the moment Willow was attempting a spell to find his soul while Buffy was lying next to Spike with his arm encircling her waist. Neither Buffy nor Spike were asleep instead they were talking or rather Spike was talking to Buffy about his past.

She was enjoying it a little too much but any time her mind starting trying to back out of this, she reminded herself of the speech that she had with William before he died.

She let her fingernails glide over his arm as he continued talking about his mom. She smiled and turned her body to face him and said "You really loved her didn't you?" He nodded and said "Yeah I did, am I boring you yet, luv?" She looked into his eyes and said "I like this, it almost feels like everything is normal, you know?" He nodded but then said "What is this, luv?" She looked down and said in a quiet voice "I don't know, I just I know that if I let myself, I could love you." He smiled a real smile and said "Yeah?" Buffy smiled slightly and said "Yeah, and at least you can't leave me because you can't give me children, because hey already got two." He chuckled and lifted his hand to play with her hair and said "That you do, so we're?" She finished his sentence with "couplsim." He nodded but said "I'm not complaining but why the sudden change, I just.... I don't want to feel like a substitute." She shook her head and said "No, God no, I was already leaning toward you, William he told me something, He was from another dimension with another me but your from my dimension. Your not some substitute, he was. I think given a little more time I could love you Spike the real you." He smiled and said in a soft but sexy voice "Yeah?" She smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly and said "Yeah".

Meanwhile downstairs Willow had performed her spell and successfully managed to locate the soul. Surprising everyone to find that it was taken by Cordelia (Think the series) who fled when discovered. The reensouled Angel fell to his knees in tears when he regained his memory and remained in that position. No one really had the heart to tell him about Spike and Buffy instead choosing to leave him be while they went about their business.

All in all everything seemed to work out. Buffy still got a William, albeit a much sexier and knowledgeable William. Toby and Dawn both lost a father but gained a father and gained a whole new family. And William well .......

Author note: Well u will have to read the next chapter to know what happened to William. I know sappy but do you like it?


	29. The End

William smiled as he looked into Buffy's eyes and said "God I love you, pet." She smiled and said "I missed you". He kissed her softly and said "I missed you too." She looked down at their sleeping children and said "You think they will be alright?" He nodded and said "Yeah, I think they will be fine."

They turned back to each other utterly at peace and finally together, never again to be separated. Their kiss lasted for seconds, minutes and hours, it didn't really matter because they had all the time together. It had taken them years to reunite but finally they had, in heaven.

##Meanwhile in the other dimension##

The powers that be intervened and sent Whistler to Willow to inform her that she would be minus two friends. When she broke the news to Angel and her friends, they were happy but sad at the same time. They had lost two friends in one hit, true one was never their friend to begin with but it still felt the same. They knew William was with Buffy in heaven and that the other Buffy would have her Spike and children. So they instead choose to have a private funeral for William who they thought deserved to be remembered. In their hearts he would live forever but life had to go on without him, they had demons to fight and worlds to save. So Life goes on as it does every day.

Author note: So mush but happy ending, everyone gets to be together. Hope you liked the story. Tell me if it was too sappy for you or good or whatever. . Oh and I wrote it this way because i couldn't decide whether she should be spike or william hence the asking. It was still my choice in the end but I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
